El camino a la fama
by jennifer1997
Summary: Todos sabemos que alcanzar el éxito no es sencillo, se requiere esfuerzo, empeño y apoyo es por eso que nuestros protagonistas asistirán a una academia que los ayudara a cumplir sus sueño y en el camino tal vez encuentren la amistad así como algo mas...
1. La entrada al instituto

_**El camino a la fama**_

_**Capitulo 1: La entrada al instituto**_

(Miku POV)

Hola, soy Hatsune Miku

Asistiré al instituto Enoki, y ¡me muero de nervios! Pues aquí aprenderé lo que necesito para lograr el sueño que con tanta ilusión quiero cumplir, mi sueño es… ser la mejor idol de Japón y del mundo entero quiero hacer canciones que tanto la letra como la melodía lleguen al corazón de aquel que me escuche y lo haga muy feliz, quiero transmitir alegría a través de la música por todo el mundo, sin embargo muchos a los que les digo mi sueño se ríen de mi y me dicen cosas como "jamás lo lograras" o "que estupidez de sueño eres una tonta".

Pero no me importa lo que digan sé que si creo en mi y en mi talento lo lograre ya que muy pocas cosas son imposibles en este extraño mundo, confió en mi y sé que si lo puedo soñar lo puedo lograr, hay algo que me dice que este año pasaran muchas cosas y que entre ellas podre lograr mi sueño y tal vez en el camino haga buenos amigos.

(Rin POV)

Konichiwa, Me llamo Kagamine Rin

Es mi primer día en el instituto Enoki y ando algo nerviosa pero por suerte cuento con el apoyo de mi hermano gemelo Len, ambos anhelamos con todo el corazón convertirnos en ídolos de la música algún día, de hecho en el verano pasado escribimos muchas canciones juntos, sé que los 2 unidos llegaremos muy lejos, a veces puedo hacerle la vida imposible a Len pero es mi forma de decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, la gente suele decir que no tenemos el talento que se requiere ni tan poco las agallas de montarnos en una tarima pero me resbala lo que digan porque se que se equivocan y algún día no muy lejano lo probare y obvio que les restregare mi triunfo eso se ganan por desconfiar de mi y dudar del talento mío y de mi Onii-chan, por nada del mundo pienso perder.

(Len POV)

¿Que tal? Mi nombre es Kagamine Len

Ando puede decirse que un poco paranoico de camino al instituto Enoki, una gran academia donde chicos y chicas como yo con el sueño de volverse grandes estrellas vienen aquí a aprender todo lo necesario para triunfar por eso voy a esforzarme mucho porque no pienso rendirme ya que mi sueño es volverme una gran súper estrella de la música al lado de mi hermana gemela Rin que a pesar de constantemente volverme loco con bromas, entre otras cosas, la quiero mucho tal como es, en el verano pasado nos divertimos haciendo canciones y a pesar que la gente cuestiona nuestras posibilidades de lograr nuestro sueño no nos importa porque cuando triunfemos ellos son los que lo lamentaran, mi Onee-chan y yo juntos nada nos detendrá.

(Miku POV)

De camino al instituto podía verse a mucha gente emocionada por la misma ruta que yo, pensé que chicos y chicas que perseguían sus sueños al igual que yo tenían la fantasía de volverlos realidad al salir de aquí, me sentí feliz al estar rodeada de gente como yo estaba segura que bajo estas condiciones hacer amigos seria un poco mas fácil pues todos compartimos el mismo sueño "llegar a ser grandes estrellas", al ya estar cerca del portón me asome por las rejas que dividían la acera del instituto pude ver por detrás de un arbusto un hueco lo suficientemente grande para pasar por el si me agachaba, como estaba "escondido" nadie me vería si pasaba por el, la tentación me fue consumiendo y entre por ahí y como pensé nadie me vio.

Será una excelente forma de entrar y salir de aquí pero realmente dudo querer salir, este lugar se ve maravilloso – dije sacudiéndome un poco los zapatos que fue lo único que se me ensucio, observando mejor el lugar era bastante grande de tenia 4 pisos, las paredes pintadas de color ladrillo y según me habían dicho aquí daban teoría y practica como ensayos canto, baile y actuación; lo ultimo no me llamaba tanto la atención pero era probable que me lo enseñaran igual.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el patio pues no tenia ninguna prisa debido a que de la emoción todo lo que quería era conocer el lugar y me vine mas temprano, por eso iba sin ninguna preocupación, estaba tan distraída mirando por todos lados como una niña curiosa que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto que me chocara con alguien y ambos caímos al piso.

Lo siento mucho – fue lo que dije no di explicaciones de mi torpeza pues apenas vi al chico me puse nerviosa y no supe que decir era tan lindo tenia el cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, la piel un poco tostada, traía una bufanda a pesar de que no hacia frio, me quede observándolo y al parecer el también a mi, al mirarlo tan detenidamente pude notar que el cierre de su pantalón estaba abierto y para mi desgracia eso provoco que me sangrara la nariz.

¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto y se acerco a mi, yo por mi parte no supe que hacer y de la impresión que me causo lo sucedido, me desmaye, al despertar me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba bien lo que me había pasado ni siquiera sabia donde estaba.

Veo que ya estas mejor me alegro mucho – dijo mi hermano.

¿Onii-san que me paso? – pregunte confundida.

Tu dime, llegue y lo primero que me dijeron es que mi hermana estaba en la enfermería, te dije que si tantas ganas tenias de conocer la escuela te fueras temprano no pensé que al dejarte sola pasaría esto – dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Onii-san lo lamento – dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

Tranquila pero cuéntame que paso – me dijo y le conté todo lo que recordaba, aun no volvía a mi mente la razón de mi desmayo - ¿No recuerdas nada mas? – me pregunto y yo solo negué con la cabeza – bueno por ahora debes descansar – dijo arropándome.

¿Pero y las clases? – pregunte preocupada pues no quería que mi primer día de clases fuera en la enfermería.

Es el primer día que mas da si faltas igual no te perderás de mucho, además si es por saber en que salón estas y eso, toma – dijo dándome un papel en el que estaba el numero de mi salón, como llegar, mi profesor, todo, hasta mi horario.

¿Cómo conseguiste esto? – pregunte curiosa.

No dudes del poder de tu hermano, lo averigüe todo porque sabia que te preocuparía – me dijo y yo lo abrase diciéndole "te quiero hermano" y el solo se empezó a reír.

Bien no me puedo quedar aquí – dije y después me intente parar.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto.

No me puedo quedar aquí aunque sea el primer día, no quiero que se limite a la paredes de la enfermería – dije como si fuera obvio.

Tranquila el día de hoy entras un poco mas tarde a tu primera clase ¿Ves? – pregunto señalándome el día de hoy y vi que tenia razón.

Demo… – le decía a mi hermano cuando una chica de pelo rosa con ojos verdes entro.

Oh que bueno que ya despertaste, me llamo Momone Momo soy la hija de la enfermera Momone Momoko, me pidió que viniera a ver como seguías ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto luego de presentarse.

Solo me duele un poco la cabeza – dije puesto que aun me dolía pero no mucho, Momo parecía buena chica pues inmediatamente me dio una medicina para que se me pasara.

Se te pasara dentro de un momento pero debes descansar – me dijo muy dulcemente.

Es lo mismo que le dije yo – dijo mi hermano.

Es que… - intente quejarme pero mi hermano me callo.

Deja de preocuparte y descansa – dijo mi hermano volviendo a acomodarme en la cama y antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente, le pidió a Momo-chan que por favor cuidara de mi, me dijo que en cuanto pudiera vendría a verme para saber como sigo y se fue; quiero mucho a mi hermano es muy bueno conmigo y siempre se preocupa por mi.

Lamento siempre causarte problemas hermano – dije bajito pero igual Momo me escucho.

No creo que a tu hermano le moleste – dijo llamando mi atención – se ve que te quiere mucho, eres muy afortunada – dijo con algo de tristeza antes de marcharse.

_¿Soy muy afortunada? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Momo tendrá un hermano que no la quiere? ¿Será que por eso dijo lo que dijo? _– todas estas preguntas surcaron por mi mente hasta que me volví a quedar dormida.

(Rin POV)

Ya cerca de la escuela tanto Len como yo pudimos ver como una chica de pelo turquesa pasaba sin ningún problema lo que podrá ser una excelente "salida de escape" mi curiosidad me gano y también me provoco entrar de la misma manera, ya del otro lado Len solo me decía que no era buena idea pero igual no le preste atención y me fui caminando en la misma dirección que aquella chica puesto que me imagino que si conoce esa salida debe conocer muy bien todo el colegio, cuando di con ella pude ver que no estaba sola estaba mirando de pieza a cabeza a un chico de pelo azul, ambos se encontraban en el suelo por lo que era posible que hubieran chocado, por como se miraban parecían estar enamorados me quede observándolos hasta que vi que la chica se tapaba la nariz y al chico acercársele ella solo se desmayo.

¿Que tanto ves? – me pregunto Len y se asomo a para ver lo que yo veía, al ver aquella chica desmayada la cabeza no le dio para mas que pensar que el peli-azul le había hecho algo – ¡Oye tu! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – ante tal pregunta con aquel tono de preocupación comencé a pensar que alguien mas se había enamorado de la peli-verde y por supuesto que no me iba a quedar con las ganas.

¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿No me digas que ella te gusta? – Le pregunte mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza – el no le hizo nada.

¿Y entonces que paso? – pregunto mi hermano gemelo.

Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo… - cuando me disponía hacer mis preguntas, me agache para levantarla y en eso vi lo que pudo haberla desmayado, sonrojada y sorprendida dije fuertemente mas no gritado ¡El cierre! ¡Súbelo!, por lo que tanto Len como aquel chico entendieron la razón de todo lo sucedido.

Así que eso fue, lo lamento – dijo el chico mientras se subía el cierre.

Más importante que eso es que tenemos que ayudarla – dijo Len que cada vez su comportamiento para mi era bastante raro.

Hay una enfermería aquí, súbanla en mi espalda y yo la llevare – dijo el chico agachándose pero lo que me extraño más que nada es que para entonces ya Len la tenia cargada.

Solo dime donde es y yo la llevare – dijo Len serio ya no tenia dudas algo sentía o le pasaba con esa chica.

Es por aquí síganme, ah por cierto soy Kaito – dijo amablemente mientras nos guiaba.

No me interesa como te llames – susurro Len pero yo lo escuche, ya me estaba muriendo de ganas por preguntarle que rayos le pasaba pero ahora no era el momento.

Aquí es – dijo Kaito al estar frente a la puerta de la enfermería y Len dejo a la chica en una cama que había allí tan cuidadosamente como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño, ALGUIEN ME ESTABA TORTURANDO pues cada vez solo me retorcía de las ganas de pedirle explicaciones.

Disculpa ¿Tu eres su novio? – pregunto la enfermera haciendo sonrojar a Len y provocando que Kaito-san y yo tuviéramos una caída al estilo anime.

N-No yo solo, ya la he visto antes, podría decirse que somos conocidos nada mas – dijo Len sonrojado rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente, se nota que esa pregunta lo puso así y ¿Como es eso de que ya la ha visto antes? Algo me ocultas y voy a descubrir que es.

Ya veo, déjame examinarla – dijo la enfermera y se dispuso a ello – esta bien no es nada, parece ser que se desmayo al llevarse una gran sorpresa ¿No será que se desmayo cuando te le declaraste? – dijo la enfermera mirando a Len el cual se puso muy rojo.

Ya le dije que no es eso – dijo Len mirando el piso totalmente apenado.

Ya se que me lo habías comentado pero es que llegaste aquí cargándola y la acomodaste es la cama como si tuvieras miedo de lastimarla – dijo la enfermera causando que la cara de Len se pusiera al rojo vivo – tranquilo solo estoy jugando contigo – dijo al tocarle la frente de forma divertida, aunque lo que dijo era bastante cierto.

L-Len-kun… - la voz de aquella chica nos llamo la atención.

Yūjin-san ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Len muy preocupado.

¿Tu… me ayudaste?... gracias – dijo la chica entrecortadamente para volverse a quedar dormida aferrada a Len lo que me pareció muy sospechoso.

Parece que las evidencias hablan solas ¿No Len-kun? – dijo la enfermera mientras se reía bajito.

¡Le repito que no es eso! – dijo Len muy avergonzado.

(Len POV)

Que vergonzoso se siente que todos piensen que tengo algo ella, la conocí por casualidad hace unos pocos días ¿La razón de porque sabe mi nombre y yo no el de ella? Es porque…

_Mini Flash back_

_Estaba dando un paseo y de repente me choco con una chica de pelo exageradamente largo color turquesa sujetado en 2 altas coletas, al verla me pareció bastante linda y no pude evitar sonrojarme._

_Lo lamento iba con algo de prisa y no te vi – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento._

_No, yo estaba algo distraído, discúlpame – le dije mientras le ayudaba a recoger los discos que se le habían caído, ella comenzó hacer lo mismo ya cuando iba a agarrar el ultimo nuestras manos se rozaron y ambos nos sonrojamos yo mas que todo – l-lo siento – dije todo apenado._

_No es nada – dijo ella guardándolo, yo me pare y le di la mano para ayudarla a levantar._

_Mi nombre es Len – dije amistosamente._

_Y el mío es… - estaba a punto de presentarse cuando sonó su celular – perdón pero debo irme de inmediato, espero volver a verte pronto – dijo y me beso en la mejilla antes de irse._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Me sentía sumamente avergonzado y sabia que al salir de aquí o en cualquier momento Rin iba a pedir razones, de mi comportamiento y posiblemente también de lo que siento, me parece muy linda y tenemos gustos musicales parecidos pero no se si realmente me gusta pero salí de mis pensamiento al escuchar que alguien entraba.

¡Hermana! – dijo algo alterado un chico bastante parecido a ella y por lo que dijo era mas que obvio que era su hermano mayor – Momoko-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana? – pregunto muy preocupado.

No te preocupes Mikuo-san, tu hermana esta bien solo esta dormida pero despertara pronto – dijo la enfermera.

Que alivio ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? – pregunto un poco mas calmado.

Por supuesto, desearía que mis hijos se llevaran tan bien como ustedes 2 – dijo la enfermera algo triste.

¿Se encuentra bien Momoko-sama? – pregunto Mikuo.

Es que Momoto y Momo se pelearon ayer y no se han dirigido la palabra desde entonces y eso me tiene triste porque como hermanos se necesitan mutuamente – dijo la enfermera y en eso mire a Rin y ella también a mi parece que sintió lo mismo con esas palabras.

Yo ya no tengo mas que hacer aquí así que me retiro – dijo Rin para después dirigirse a la puerta, tal vez no sintió lo mismo.

Te acompaño, creo que solo estoy sobrando – dijo Kaito ¿Qué se había enamorado de ella? No lo creo si fuera verdad no se iría ¿O es que en realidad cree que hay algo entre ella y yo? Ese tipo para mi no es de fiar así que será mejor que lo crea.

Y no te preocupes por mi Kaito-san me mostrara la escuela así que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras con tu novia – dijo para después salir junto con Kaito, Rin me dejo una bomba que no tardo en explotar 3…2…1.

¿¡Cómo que su novia! – pregunto Mikuo gritando.

P-Puedo explicarlo – dije nervioso pensé que estaría furioso, Rin en que problemas me metes.

Me alegra escuchar eso, porque necesito explicaciones ¿¡Cómo es eso que tu eres el novio de mi hermana! – pregunto Mikuo, se escuchaba molesto pero pensé que lo estaría aun mas.

Yo… mejor los dejos solos – dijo la enfermera y se fue.

Escucha yo no soy su novio, lo que pasa es que todos creen que si – dije tranquilo, después de todo tenia la conclusión errónea.

Si lo creen por algo será ¿Acaso estas enamorado de mi hermana? – pregunto y por desgracia mi sonrojo se hizo notar.

N-No es eso es solo que… - esa pregunta me puso nervioso así que decidí contarle como la conocí y todo lo que paso cuando la vi desmayada después de todo es su hermano.

Ya veo así que fue eso, ese Kaito pero sabes es mejor que se enamore de ti que de Kaito – dijo Mikuo.

¿Y porque lo dices? – pregunte intrigado y sonrojado.

Hay muchos rumores que dicen que Kaito es un pervertido y no quiero que se acerque a mi hermana, sea verdad o mentira no lo pondré aprueba con ella – dijo Mikuo seriamente.

Entiendo – fue lo único que dije.

Pase lo que pase no hay permitir que se enamore de Kaito ¿Sera que puedo contar contigo para eso? – pregunto Mikuo.

Claro que si – dije serio.

Gracias – dijo Mikuo, se nota que se preocupa mucho por su hermana, yo no soy la excepción pero me gustaría que Rin me tratara con más respeto.

Bien los veré luego – dije para luego retirarme de ahí, ahora se con certeza que ese chico no es de fiar no hay de que preocuparse yo voy protegerla.

_**Fin del primer capitulo**_

¡Felices fiestas!

Hola a todos espero que pasen una súper navidad y que el año que viene este lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes; ojala hayan disfrutado de este capitulo por favor díganme si quieren conti y respóndanme algo ¿Con quien debería quedarse Miku? ¿Con Kaito o con Len?

Bye, besos.


	2. Vergüenzas una tras otra

_**El camino a la fama**_

_**Capitulo 2: Vergüenzas una tras otra**_

Sin que pasara mucho tiempo Miku volvió a despertarse, esta vez pudo recordar todo lo que le había pasado y se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico, quien era y que estaría haciendo que lo encontró así? También se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Len? Que para ella fue un detalle muy lindo el haberla traído y estado con ella aunque fuera solo por un momento, se sonrojo al imaginar que su cuerpo estuvo entre sus brazos y de la pena que sintió se tapo la cara con las sabanas, justo después alguien entro.

¡Que alegría que estés despierta! ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Len.

Si, muchas gracias ¿Fuiste tu quien me trajo aquí, verdad? Digo eso fue lo que pensé cuando te vi ¿O no fue así? – pregunto Miku.

Si, así fue, te vi desmallada y me preocupe, me dijeron que había una enfermería así que te traje, aunque no me quede mucho tiempo ya que tu hermano llego y pensé que era mejor dejarlos solos – dijo Len, Miku se sonrojo un poco pero no dejo que lo notara.

Agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, no importa que nii-san no te dejara quedar, porque el punto es que estuviste aquí, conmigo – dijo Miku, haciendo que Len también se sonrojara.

Oye la primera vez que te vi, no nos pudimos presentar bien – dijo Len.

Si lo se y lo lamento, desde el principio fuiste un chico muy amable conmigo, pero en ese momento realmente tenia que irme – dijo Miku.

Entonces hay que intentarlo otra vez, soy Kagamine Len – dijo Len, dándole la mano.

Encantada, me llamo Hatsune Miku – dijo Miku, correspondiendo el saludo.

Nee Hatsune-san ¿Por qué estabas con aquel chico? – pregunto Len.

Solo choque con el y no me digas Hatsune-san, puedes llamarme Miku ¿Qué no somos amigos? ¿No es así Len-kun? – pregunto Miku, sonriendo.

Si, lo somos – dijo Len, ya después nadie decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos de forma tierna.

¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo después de clases? – pregunto Miku, haciendo que Len se sonrojara bastante.

Claro… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto Len, tratando de parecer normal.

Hay una nueva pista de patinaje que inauguraron hace pocos días, pero no he podido ir y me gustaría hacerlo ¿Me acompañarías? – pregunto Miku.

Claro que si, pero debes pedirle permiso a tu hermano ¿Cierto? – pregunto Len.

Es verdad, pero dudo que diga que no si vas tu, si fuera sola diría que no pero como no es así, estará bien – dijo Miku.

Perfecto pero… no soy muy buen patinador – dijo Len, un poco apenado.

No te preocupes, yo te enseño – dijo Miku – pero ahora a clase – dijo para después intentar ponerse en pie, pero piso mal e iba a caerse pero Len la sujeto y en ese momento alguien entro.

Len, date prisa la clase ya va a… empezar – dijo Rin, que se quedo sumamente sorprendida, al encontrar a su gemelo sosteniendo a aquella chica por la que se había preocupado tanto - ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto.

Lo siento, es que me caí… - comenzó a explicar Miku pero se callo al ver a la chica – ¡Es idéntica a Len-kun! – dijo sorprendida.

_Esta chica… es algo extraña – _pensó Rin.

Es que ella se iba a caer y la sostuve ¿Te molesta nee-san? – pregunto Len, por la expresión del rostro de su hermana.

No, para nada – dijo Rin, acercándose a la puerta – solo venia a avisarte que la clase pronto va a comenzar.

En seguida vamos – dijo Len, y Rin se retiro - te acompañare ¿En que salón estudiaras? – pregunto.

Pues según el papel que me entrego mi hermano, será el salón 14 con el profesor Hiyama Kiyoteru – dijo Miku.

¿En serio? ¡Yo también! – dijo Len, con emoción.

¡Que bien! Estudiaremos juntos, me alegro – dijo Miku, y así ambos se encaminaron juntos hacia el salón.

Al llegar no estaba ni muy lleno ni muy vacío, para poder conversar de vez en cuando, se sentaron atrás, Len detrás de Miku, Rin veía del otro lado del salón como ellos conversaban y reían lo cual la llenaba de curiosidad.

_Es muy extraño lo que pasa allá –_ pensó Rin.

¿Qué tanto piensas? - pregunto Gumi, asustándola.

Ah Gumi eres tú – dijo Rin, ya tranquila.

¿Quien creíste que era? - pregunto Gumi.

Nadie, es que no tengo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, que no sea lo que esta pasando allá – explico Rin, apuntando hacia donde estaban.

¿Y… que tiene de malo? - pregunto Gumi, curiosa.

Es solo que, no es normal, Len ha actuado de manera muy extraña desde que se encontró con esa chica – dijo Rin.

Bueno si lo pones así, quizás Len se ha enamorado – dijo Gumi, en tono divertido.

Esto es serio – dijo Rin, regañándola.

Rin, ¿No lo haz considerado? Es posible, además Len tiene derecho a enamorarse – dijo Gumi, ya seria.

Ya lo se, pero el nunca se ha enamorado antes, es un novato respecto a eso – dijo Rin.

Ni que tú fueras una experta – dijo Gumi.

Pero si se, digo, he tenido citas, el es vago solitario – dijo Rin.

¿Vago solitario? Es un chiste cruel – dijo Gumi, riendo bajito.

Pero es verdad, prefería quedarse en casa haciendo nada, que salir un rato – dijo Rin.

¿Quién sabe si realmente era nada? – pregunto Gumi, de forma picara.

¿Qué crees que ese idiota haría cuando yo no estoy? – pregunto Rin, levemente sonrojada.

No se, solo se me ocurrió, digo, cuando no estas tu debe sentirse libre – dijo Gumi, haciéndola enojar.

¿Y como te va con tu "amado" hermano? – pregunto Rin, haciendo que Gumi se sonrojara.

¡Rin! – le regaño Gumi, avergonzada, para después mirar a Gakupo.

¿No crees que esta mal? – pregunto Rin.

Claro que no – dijo Gumi.

Pero son hermanos – dijo Rin.

No es lo mismo, somos hermanastros – explico Gumi.

Pero hermanos de sangre o no, son hermanos, no creo que este bien – explico Rin.

No te preocupes por mí, todo será perfecto – dijo Gumi, con estrellas en los ojos.

Sin embargo, todos sabemos que Gakupo te quiere mucho, pero poco sabemos de qué forma realmente – dijo Rin, en tono divertido, haciendo sonrojar profundamente a Gumi.

El resto del día en la escuela no fue tan divertido, ya que no hicieron algo que en otro colegio no pasara el primer día, solo se conocieron entre todos y el profesor Hiyama Kiyoteru, era una persona tranquila pero amistosa, tanto a Miku como Len les cayo bien, quienes eran los que esperaban la salida con mas ganas, la campana sonó dando fin al primer día, todos salieron tan rápido que la puerta se congestiono, Miku trataba de encontrar su celular pero no lo conseguía por ningún lado.

¿Dónde estará? Sé que lo tenía ¿Dónde lo abre puesto? – se preguntaba Miku, preocupada.

¿Qué buscas? – pregunto Len.

Mi celular, no lo consigo, sino le digo a mi hermano a donde voy se molestara – explico Miku.

Creo que eso ya no será necesario – dijo Len, señalando la puerta, por donde entraba Mikuo.

¿Qué tal el primer día hermanita? – pregunto Mikuo, para después entregarle su celular – lo dejaste en la enfermería.

Nada fuera de lo común – dijo Miku, agarrando su celular - gracias.

Solo espera y veras, no hay mejor colegio que este – dijo Mikuo.

Si tú lo dices – dijo Miku, haciendo una pausa, pues estaba un poquito nerviosa – nii-san ¿Puedo ir con Len-kun a la nueva pista? – pregunto.

¿Te refieres a la que abrieron hace poco? – pregunto Mikuo, y Miku asintió – si claro, no hay problema, pero no llegues muy tarde a casa ¿Quedo claro? – pregunto.

Si… - dijo Miku, sorprendida, no creyó que accedería tan fácilmente.

Cuídala por mí – le dijo Mikuo a Len.

Por supuesto – se limito a decir Len.

Entonces diviértanse – dijo Mikuo, saliendo del salón – _espero que dejándolos juntos, ella se olvide de Kaito_ – pensó.

Que extraño, creí que seria un poco más difícil ¿Qué será lo que le pasa? – se pregunto Miku.

No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, lo importante es que te dejo – dijo Len.

Tienes razón, vamos – dijo Miku, riendo, para después tomar la mano de Len, y salir corriendo del salón, como una niña.

Len se sorprendió y sonrojo por el acto de Miku, pero no le incomodo, de hecho, le gustaba, estaba algo nervioso porque Mikuo le había confiado su hermana, lo que le hizo sentir que eso era como una cita, ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara mas, y la mirara detenidamente por un momento, ella le era bonita, pero no podía decir que se había enamorado, no aun.

_Len ¿Dónde estas metido? _– pensó Rin, en la salida del colegio esperando a su hermano, volteo por un momento y lo vio – ah ¡Len!… - grito para llamar su atención, pero luego se callo darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba solo, mirando extrañada a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Hola nee-san, escucha, hoy no podre acompañarte – dijo Len, mientras pasaba por su lado, ya que Miku parecía que no se iba a detener hasta llegar.

No te preocupes, ¡Suerte en la cita! ¡Y no lo arruines! – grito Rin, para que Len la escuchara.

¡No hay ninguna cita! – respondió Len, a lo lejos.

hola – saludo Mikuo, sorprendiendo a Rin.

Ah hola, tu eres el hermano de aquella chica… - dijo Rin, que no lograba recordar su nombre.

Miku – completo Mikuo.

Si, ella ¿Tiene una cita con mi hermano verdad? – pregunto Rin, curiosa.

Podría decirse – dijo Mikuo, simplemente – ya que el cuidara de mi hermana, lo menos que puedo hacer por el, es cuidar a la suya – dijo confundiéndola.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Rin.

¿Te acompaño a casa? – pregunto Mikuo.

Si quieres – dijo Rin, simple y tranquilamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar – soy Kagamine Rin – dijo volteando a verlo.

Yo Hatsune Mikuo – dijo Mikuo, viéndola también.

Vaya sus nombres son idénticos y no son gemelos – dijo Rin, riéndose levemente.

¿Quién dijo que hay que serlo para que nuestros nombres se parezcan? – pregunto Mikuo, molesto.

No te enojes, solo dijo que debe ser difícil – dijo Rin.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Mikuo.

Con un nombre tan parecido al de tu hermana, con solo una letra de diferencia, ¿No te han molestado? Digo, llamado como una niñita – dijo Rin, haciendo enojar más a Mikuo, quien la acorralo contra el muro.

Si ha pasado, pero cuando pasa, esto también sucede – dijo Mikuo, soltándola, comenzando a caminar.

_¿Con que agresivo eh? Me gusta eso_ – pensó Rin, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Con Miku

Bueno aquí es – dijo Miku, deteniéndose finalmente.

Hasta… que… por fin – dijo Len, entrecortado por la falta de aire, ya que Miku lo tenia corriendo.

¿Te he dejado sin aliento? – pregunto Miku, para desgracia de Len se sonrojo horriblemente.

_T-Tranquilízate, sabes bien que no lo dijo por lo que andas pensando, baka _– pensó Len, tratando de calmarte.

¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Miku, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – estas muy rojo.

N-No te preocupes, no es nada – dijo Len, aun nervioso.

Bueno, entremos – dijo Miku, entrando seguida de el.

_Cuando estoy con ella me siento extraño _– pensó Len.

Gumi-chan – dijo Miku, interrumpiendo nuevamente los pensamientos de Len – no sabia que trabajabas aquí – dijo al ver que se encargaba de dar los patines.

Bueno hay que independizarse un poco – dijo Gumi.

Gakupo no te quiso prestar dinero ¿Verdad? – pregunto Miku.

Me atrapaste – dijo Gumi, sacándole la lengua – es un tacaño.

Sabes que eso no es verdad, es solo que a veces gastas el dinero en tonterías – dijo Miku.

¡No es cierto! – reclamo Gumi.

Gumi… ¿Peluches de zanahorias? – pregunto Miku, recordándole en que se había gastado el dinero.

Pero me gustan las zanahorias – dijo Gumi.

Como digas, solo dame unos patines – dijo Miku, entre risas.

Bueno…y… ¿Ustedes están es una cita? – pregunto Gumi, haciéndolos sonrojarse.

No es eso, quería conocer este lugar pero mi hermano no quería venir conmigo, así que Len quiso a acompañarme, eso es todo – explico Miku, levemente sonrojada.

Ya veo ¿Una salida de amigos? – pregunto Gumi, extendiéndole sus patines.

Exacto – dijo Miku, agarrándolos, para después irse a sentar a ponérselos.

Pues para mi ustedes 2 haces una linda pareja – dijo Gumi, sonriendo, haciendo que Len se sonrojara.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto Len, rascándose la mejilla, un poco nervioso.

Si, se ven lindos juntos – dijo Gumi, pasándole sus patines – suerte – dijo haciéndolo sonrojar mas, Len se fue a sentar en una banca que estaba enfrente de Miku.

¿Pasa algo? De nuevo estas rojo – dijo Miku, con algo de preocupación – si te sientes mal solo dímelo, no me enojare, podemos volver otro día.

No, no es eso, no te preocupes, todo esta bien – dijo Len.

Si tú lo dices – dijo Miku, terminando de ponerse uno, para pasar a colocarse el otro, solo que en ese acto, sin darse cuenta, dejo que Len viera lo que no debía ver. (N/A ya que tenia puesta la falda del instituto).

_Maldición _– pensó Len, tapándose la nariz, de la cual se escapo un hilo de sangre.

¡Len-kun, tu nariz sangra! – dijo Miku, preocupada, sacando un pañuelo, se acerco, para limpiarle la sangre – me tienes muy mal, si quieres vámonos y venimos otro día cuando te sientas mejor, créeme que no tengo ningún problema, es mejor irnos sino te sientes bien – dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Len pudo ver que realmente se preocupaba por el, pero el no estaba enfermo, bueno tal vez si, pero no de eso.

Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no tengo nada – dijo Len, mirándola tiernamente.

Pero… - dijo Miku, pero fue interrumpida.

En serio, estoy bien – dijo Len, con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

¿Seguro? – pregunto Miku.

Si – dijo Len, terminando de ponerse los patines – ahora vamos a divertirnos – dijo poniéndose de pie, pero casi se cae, de no ser porque Miku lo ayudo.

Mejor mantente cerca de mí, sino te caerás fácilmente – dijo Miku, tomándolo de la mano, dirigiéndolo a la pista.

_Que lindos _– pensó Gumi, observando a lo lejos.

Vamos, puedes hacerlo – dijo Miku, alentando a Len, a quien tenia agarrado de ambas manos, para guiarlo mientras aprendía.

Esto es vergonzoso – susurro Len, pero Miku lo escucho.

No hay nada de malo en que no sepas, nadie nace aprendido, solo necesitas practica – dijo Miku, soltándole una mano, para ir un poco mas rápido.

Vas muy rápido – dijo Len, nervioso.

Apenas y acelere, relájate – dijo Miku, acelerando un poquito mas – ¿Ves? No tengas miedo.

Len estaba seguía nervioso, pero con el tiempo se fue calmando, sin darse cuenta ya estaba aprendiendo mas o menos como andar, luego de un rato y sin que lo notara, soltó la mano de Miku y empezó a patinar solo.

¡Muy bien Len-kun! – dijo Miku, feliz.

Fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba – dijo Len, pero después de terminar la frase casi se cae.

Te tengo – dijo Miku, volviendo a sostener su mano.

Creo que hable muy pronto – dijo Len.

Eso no es verdad – dijo Miku, sonriendo – para tener solo un rato haz progresado mucho, eso me alegra.

Si, pero aun no lo hago bien – dijo Len.

Te exiges mucho, relájate y diviértete – dijo Miku, soltando su mano, para empezar a patinar por su cuenta.

_Es verdad, estoy siendo muy exigente, pero no entiendo porque, ni que intentara impresionarla ¿O si?, se que dije que la protegería de Kaito pero creo que estoy tomándomelo muy enserio, voy a relajarme y disfrutar _– pensó Len.

¿Todo bien? – pregunto Miku, acercándose nuevamente.

Si, perfecto – dijo Len.

Gracias – dijo Miku.

¿De que? – pregunto Len.

De no ser por ti, no podría estar aquí, a mi hermano no le gusta esto, a pesar de que cuando éramos pequeños le encantaba, de hecho el fue el que me enseño a mi, a veces pienso que no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo – dijo Miku, triste.

No es verdad – dijo Len, sorprendiéndola.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Miku.

Tu hermano te quiere mucho, se nota que se preocupa por ti aunque tú no lo creas, tal vez haya conseguido otros intereses, pero eso no significa que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo – explico Len.

Muchas gracias Len-kun – dijo Miku, sonrojada, para después besarle la mejilla.

No es nada – dijo Len, sonrojándose también.

Sin darse cuenta se tomaron de la mano, cuando se percataron, ambos se apenaron, pero no deshicieron el agarre, se sentían raros pero felices.

_Len-kun _– pensó Miku, mirándolo tiernamente.

_Miku-chan _– pensó Len, haciendo lo mismo.

En eso, un chico paso por el lado de Len, empujando sin querer, y este callo en el pecho de Miku, a la cual se le escapo un leve gemido, que Len pudo oír, ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados por lo sucedido, Miku se fue de ahí rápidamente, poco después de eso, no podía verlo a la cara, estaba muy avergonzada.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto con la conti, pero es que con este fic me había quedado seca de ideas, pero tratando y tratando finalmente lo logre de verdad lo siento, espero que les haya gustado así que si es así por favor dejen reviews. Besos sayonara.


	3. Una interesante invitación

_**El camino a la fama**_

_**Capitulo 3: una interesante invitación**_

¡Miku! – le llamo Len, pero ella no volteo, salió de la pista, se quito rápidamente los patines, colocándose después los zapatos, Len la hubiera alcanzado, si su falta de experiencia con los patines, no le impidiera moverse con mas velocidad.

Toma – dijo Miku, entregándole los patines a Gumi.

¿Pero que te pasa? Fue un accidente, ¿Lo vas dejar así? – pregunto Gumi, sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

Ósea que tu… ¿También lo viste? – pregunto Miku, avergonzándose mas - ¡Que horror! – dijo antes de salir de ahí casi que desesperada.

¡Espera! – dijo Len, saliendo finalmente de la pista, quitándoselos patines apenas salió, casi que en un flash ya se había colocado sus zapatos.

Dámelos – dijo Gumi, agarrándolos rápidamente – se fue por allá – dijo apuntando por donde Miku se había ido.

Gracias – dijo Len, antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

¡Que vergüenza! – dijo Miku, corriendo lo mas que sus piernas podían.

Miku no estaba molesta por lo sucedido, tenia en claro que fue un accidente, lo que le enojaba y avergonzaba era que en ese accidente, se le que escapo un gemido, muy bajito, pero estaba mas que convencida de que Len lo había escuchado, no sabia que cara poner si lo volviera a ver, estaba sumamente apenada, tanto que prefería huir, como lo estaba haciendo, que quedarse con el un minuto mas, las lagrimas pronto se posaron en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir, cosa que sucedió al poco rato.

_¿Qué pensara de mí ahora? _– pensó Miku, llorando, con un profundo sonrojo en su cara, como aun seguía corriendo, no tardo en tropezarse con alguien, terminando en una posición incomoda – lo… s-siento – dijo entrecortado por el llanto.

Vaya pero si eres tu – dijo alguien que ya conocía, ¿Y como olvidarlo? Era Kaito.

Eres… el chico… d-de antes… - dijo Miku, sumamente sorprendida ya que no esperaba encontrarse con el, su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo por la incomoda posición en la que se encontraban ¿Que su mala suerte no terminaría? primero el incidente con Len y ahora con Kaito, oficialmente ese no era su día.

Kaito – completo el.

L-Lo siento – dijo Miku, avergonzada, parándose rápidamente, quería seguir su camino, pero un agarre en su brazo se lo impidió.

Espera ¿Por qué lloras? Un bello rostro como el tuyo no debería verse opacado por lágrimas – dijo Kaito, provocando un profundo sonrojo en Miku.

_Si sigue con cumplidos así… mi cuerpo… colapsara _– pensó Miku, mirándolo a los ojos poniéndose mas nerviosa.

¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? – pregunto Kaito, juntando sus frentes para revisar su temperatura, causando así el colapso de la pobre chica – ¡Hey! ¡Reacciona! – dijo para después tomarla en brazos y acomodarla bajo un árbol.

¡Miku! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Miku…! – le llamaba Len, hasta que la vio con Kaito, se quedo observando escondido y cuando el la recostó, por el ángulo, a el le pareció un beso – Miku… - dijo entre ira y tristeza, pero mas que todo ira, una profunda rabia dirigida a ese chico – _¡Un momento! ¿Por qué me pongo así? No estoy celoso ¿O si? _– pensó mirando nervioso como sus puños reflejaban su enojo.

Kai… ¿Kaito…? – pregunto Miku, confundida, despertando.

Que bueno que despiertas, me tenías preocupado – dijo Kaito.

Gomen – dijo Miku, al mismo tiempo que un tierno sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

No te preocupes – dijo Kaito, dedicándole una sonrisa – pero creo que deberías irte a casa, pareciera que pescaste un resfriado o algo parecido, deberías descansar – sugirió.

_En realidad, esa no es la causa de mi comportamiento_ – pensó Miku, nerviosa – si, tienes razón – dijo sonriendo levemente.

Te acompañare, así me aseguro de que llegues a salvo – dijo Kaito, ofreciéndole la mano, para ayudarla a levantar.

No es necesario – dijo Miku, parándose de golpe, provocando que su cuerpo se tambaleara.

Cuidado – dijo Kaito, sosteniéndola en un abrazo – ¿Lo ves? No puedes mantenerte en pie, es mejor que te acompañe.

E-Ese… desagraciado – dijo Len, entrecortado por la rabia, tanta que un aura negra irradiaba a su alrededor, en este corto plazo, ya tenia una y mil formas de asesinar a Kaito, pero tuvo que contener su ira – _¿Se va con el?… ese Kaito… ¡Me las pagara! _– pensó para luego golpear un poste, abollándolo un poco.

¡Hey mocoso! Eso es propiedad publica del parque, si lo dañas lo pagas – dijo una enojada señora, acercándose a el, aloque Len se dio a la huida.

Un rato de correr después…

Len había llegado a casa, yendo rápidamente a su habitación, encerrándose en ella, Rin se preguntaba que mosquito le pico, pero no dio demasiada importancia a eso.

Uff… pensé… que me perseguiría… por siempre… - decía Len, sin aliento, recostándose en la puerta – _toda la culpa la tiene Kaito ¡Lo odio! _– pensó, para luego golpear el piso con toda su furia, con tal fuerza que su mano se lastimo mucho, pero eso no le importo, estaba muy molesto como para pensar en el dolor.

¿¡Que fue eso! – pregunto Rin, entrando de pronto, dejando a Len como calcomanía en la pared – ¡Ups! Gomen, vine a ver que fue ese ruido, no sabia que estabas detrás de la puerta – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Tu… imprudencia… va a ser… mi asesina un día de estos… – dijo Len, antes de desplomarse en el piso.

Con Miku

Miku se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, meditando todo lo ocurrido, con un profundo sonrojo en su cara.

_¿Qué me pasa con esos dos? _– pensó Miku, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

¿Se puede saber porque llegaste con Kaito si te deje con Len? – pregunto Mikuo, entrando en su cuarto sorpresivamente, sobresaltándola.

No te preocupes por eso – dijo Miku, sonrojada.

¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – pregunto Mikuo.

No, no nada de eso – dijo Miku, apenada.

Bueno, que no vuelva a pasar – dijo Mikuo, como en tono de advertencia, para luego salir.

_¿Acaba de amenazarme? _– pensó Miku, confunda – eso fue extraño… como todo lo que me ha pasado hoy – dijo deprimida.

Al día siguiente

Rin y Len se dirigían al colegio, Rin andaba normal, mientras que Len tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, seguía pensando en todo lo que paso ayer, sintiendo tristeza al pensar que tal vez Miku no quisiera verlo.

_Kuso… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? _– pensó Len, observando su mano vendada – _la rabia se apodero de mi… y eso no es normal, no lo entiendo_.

¡Len! – grito Rin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Len.

Eso quisiera saber ¿Por qué andas tan raro? – pregunto Rin.

No es nada, no te preocupes – dijo Len, sin muchos ánimos.

Si tú lo dices – dijo Rin, no muy convencida.

Sin decir nada mas en el camino, llegaron a la entrada del colegio, donde Len observo que Miku se dirigía hacia el, bueno a la entrada, en realidad, cuando quedaron mas cerca, se miraron por un momento, luego la mirada de Miku se oscureció y salió corriendo.

¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Rin, confusa.

_Aun esta enojada _– pensó Len, deprimido, avanzando lentamente.

Creo que me perdí de algo – dijo Rin, para luego comenzar a caminar, volviendo al lado de Len – no me digas que lo arruinaste todo en tu cita de ayer – dijo en tono de broma.

Primero no fue una cita y segundo no lo arruine – explico Len.

¿Entonces? – pregunto Rin.

Solo digamos que hubo algunas complicaciones – dijo Len.

¡Sabia que lo habías arruinado! – dijo Rin, haciendo que Len se cayera al estilo anime.

¡Que no es así! – dijo Len, enojado.

Buenos días – dijo Kaito, cuando paso por su lado.

Buenos días, Kaito-san – dijo Rin.

¿Que tienen de buenos? – pregunto Len, en susurro, para luego mirar con furia a Kaito, cosa que Rin noto casi que enseguida.

Len, si las miradas mataran, Kaito-san estaría muchos metros bajo tierra – dijo Rin.

Un momento, eso también seria genial – dijo Len, para luego sacar una pequeña libreta – _enterrarlo vivo _– pensó mientras escribía.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rin, quitándole la libreta - ¿Formas de asesinar a Kaito? ¿Y esto para que? – pregunto muy confundida.

Solamente… tengo cuentas pendientes con el – dijo Len, simplemente – aunque el no lo sabe – susurro.

Como digas, se que no me vas a decir detalle a detalle que rayos te pasa, así que me voy – dijo Rin, siguiendo su camino – solo recuerda parpadear de vez en cuando – dijo divertida.

En el salón

No dejes que esto te afecte – dijo Miku, para después mirar por la ventana – hoy es un hermoso día – dijo mirando el sol radiante - _no lo desperdiciare pensando en cosas malas_ – pensó.

Pero ni el día más hermoso, se compara a tu belleza – dijo una voz conocida, que estremeció a Miku.

K-Kaito… - dijo Miku, sonrojada.

Por lo que veo, estas mejor – dijo Kaito, sonriente.

Si… claro – dijo Miku, con la típica gotita anime.

Que bueno, porque quería saber si quieres ir conmigo al parque de diversiones que abrieron el mes pasado – dijo Kaito, haciéndola sonrojar.

¿En serio? – pregunto Miku, algo incrédula.

Si, ayer precisamente gane 2 entradas, todo gracias a ti – dijo Kaito, confundiéndola.

¿A mi? – pregunto Miku, extrañada.

Si es que ayer, luego de dejarte en tu casa, tome un atajo para llegar a la mía, me encontré un puesto de rifas, participe y gane – explico Kaito.

¿Y como se supone que yo ayude? – pregunto Miku, igual de confundida.

Bueno sino te hubiera llevado, no habría tomado el atajo y por lo tanto no habría participado – explico Kaito, para luego verla tiernamente – eres mi amuleto de la suerte – dijo haciéndola sonrojar mas.

K-Kaito-san… que cosas dices – dijo Miku, avergonzada.

¿Entonces, aceptas? – pregunto Kaito.

C-Claro… que si – dijo Miku, entrecortado por los nervios y la emoción.

Excelente, nos vemos en la entrada del parque, después de clase ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto Kaito.

¡Si, ahí estaré! – dijo Miku, emocionada.

Maldito… - susurro Len, que no se había perdido de nada – ¡No lo permitiré! – dijo con decisión.

¿Qué cosa no permitirás? – pregunto Rin.

N-No, no es nada, no me hagas caso – dijo Len, algo nervioso.

Bien, mejor para mí – dijo Rin.

_Me siento poco importante _– pensó Len, por la actitud de Rin.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Len se escabullo para irse por donde estaba "la salida secreta".

Se que lo pagare caro después, así que hare que valga la pena – dijo Len, para luego escapar por ella.

Oye Rin ¿Tu hermano no estaba aquí hace un segundo? - Pregunto Gumi.

¿Donde se habrá metido ahora ese tonto? - dijo Rin, con molestia en su voz.

Bueno, no importa te tengo que contar, el ultimo chisme – dijo Gumi, entusiasmada.

Siempre tu, que metiche – dijo Rin.

Bueno sino quieres saber, era acerca de Kaito-san pero ya veo que no te importa – dijo Gumi, parándose para irse, pero Rin, se lo impidió, tal y como ella esperaba.

De acuerdo, cuenta – dijo Rin.

Bueno – dijo Gumi, volviéndose a sentar – ¡Kaito invito a salir a Miku! – dijo toda emocionada.

¿D-De verdad? – pregunto Rin, sorprendida – _¿Tan mal lo hecho a perder Len que quiere salir con Kaito? Baka aniki _- pensó.

Si, Miku tiene suerte – dijo Gumi.

¿Esos son celos? – pregunto Rin, en tono divertido.

¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Tú sabes perfectamente que mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas – dijo Gumi, enojada.

Si, lo se, se nota a leguas – dijo Rin.

¿En serio soy tan obvia? – pregunto Gumi, avergonzada.

Mas que el hecho de que Len es un idiota, en otras palabras, si – dijo Rin.

Siempre haciendo malos chistes con el, con razón se va – dijo Gumi, en tono de regaño.

_Pero de verdad me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ – pensó Rin.

Las clases avanzaron rápidamente para todos, a excepción de Rin, que no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Donde rayos estaba su gemelo?, Miku estaba súper emocionada porque ya solo era cuestión de minutos para ir a divertirse, pero la sonrisa se le fue un poco cuando pensó en cierto rubio.

_¿Qué pensara Len de todo esto?… No quiero estar así con el para siempre… el ha sido muy tierno conmigo… lo buscare para disculparme después… porque yo de verdad no quiero perderlo… _- pensó Miku, para luego analizarlo con mas cuidado ¿Perderlo? Esa palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza, hasta que el timbre de salida dio por finalizado el día de clases de hoy.

Miku-san espera – dijo Rin, deteniéndola, ya que ella guardaba sus cosas para irse.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Miku, confundida, su mirada seria la ponía incomoda.

¿Dónde esta Len? – pregunto Rin.

¿Len? No lo se, no lo veo desde que lo encontré en la entrada – explico Miku.

Ya veo, pero… ¿Paso algo entre ustedes, no es así? – pregunto Rin, sorprendiéndola ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

Yo… realmente no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Miku, sonrojaba.

Entiendo – dijo Rin, para luego salir del salón.

_¿Len donde estarás? _– pensó Miku, un poco preocupada.

Con Len

Fue algo… mas difícil… de lo que pensé – decía Len, exhausto – _parece ser que este parque es bastante popular, por eso conseguir entradas es algo complicado, sin embargo… espero que valga la pena _– pensó.

¡Que emoción! – grito con alegría una voz conocida.

Esa voz… - dijo Len, tratando de localizar a quien había hablado – _no me puedo equivocar… _- pensó mirando a todos lados hasta que por fin la encontró – ¡Miku! – dijo sorprendido.

¿Eh? – pregunto Miku, volteando, pero no vio a nadie – que raro, juraría que escuche mi nombre – dijo extrañada.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Kaito, apareciendo de pronto, sobresaltándola.

_Kuso… si serás idiota, por poco te descubre ¡Baka! _– se regaño Len, mentalmente, quien se había escondido detrás de un árbol.

¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Kaito.

Si – dijo Miku, felizmente.

_¡No puedo perderlos de vista! _– pensó Len, para después salir de detrás de ellos, claro, sigilosamente.

Kaito y Miku, paseaban por el parque mirando diversas atracciones, ninguno de los dos sabía que cierto rubio no se perdía detalle de cada movimiento que hacían.

¿A donde quieres ir primero Miku-chan? – pregunto Kaito, haciéndola sonrojar.

_¿Miku-chan? ¿Cuándo le dio tanta confianza para llamarla así? _– pensó Len, mentalmente.

A-A la… rueda de la fortuna… demo… la fila es muy larga – dijo Miku, tímidamente.

¿Que tal si vamos a otras atracciones mientras la fila baja? – pregunto Kaito.

De acuerdo – dijo Miku, sonriente.

_Solo verlos… me molesta _– pensó Len, muy enojado - _¿Qué te pasa Len? Contrólate, para comenzar ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Sé que debo cuidarla, su hermano me lo encargo, pero… estoy llegando muy lejos por alguien que apenas conozco… acaso será… que… realmente me gusta… _– pensó sonrojándose.

Kaito y Miku, fueron a jugar a otras cosas en lo que bajaba la fila, lo que mas les encanto a ambos fue la casa de los espejos, donde se rieron mucho, la estaban pasando bien, ya la fila había bajado así que se formaron, Len se sintió dudoso de si debía continuar o no, pero a la final opto por seguir adelante.

Muy bien, dentro de poco cerraremos, así que ustedes serán los últimos clientes por el día de hoy – dijo uno de los empleado, todos soltaron un "Ah" de tristeza.

Igualmente disfruten – dijo otro de los empleados, luego de eso la gente se movió desesperada por tratar de entrar que todo se volvió tremendo enredo, Kaito, Len y Miku, se vieron atrapados entre la multitud, que terminaron separándose.

¡Auch! – dijo Miku, quien había entrado de golpe en una de las cabinas – eso dolió – dijo sobándose el tobillo.

¿Eh? ¿Miku? – pregunto una voz inconfundible para ella.

¿L-Len? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Miku, sorprendida.

¿Qué? Uno no puede venir a divertirse también – dijo Len, en tono divertido, para luego soltar una risita nerviosa.

No, no es eso… es solo que… te desapareciste todo el día, Rin esta preocupada por ti – dijo Miku, un tanto nerviosa.

¿En verdad? – pregunto Len, un poco incrédulo ¿Su hermana realmente esta preocupada por el? Pensó que a lo mejor ni lo notaria.

Si… y… no solo ella – dijo Miku, Len la miro extrañado – yo… yo también lo estaba – dijo sonrojada.

G-Gomen… no quise angustiarlas – dijo Len, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho.

Ya nadie dijo nada mas y el ambiente se ponía incomodo, ambos estaban sentados en direcciones opuestas, quedando de frente, pero evitando a toda costa chocar sus miradas, los 2 se sentían nerviosos, no sabían bien que hacer o que decir, el silencio fue quebrado por un fuerte ruido.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Miku, un poco asustada.

Tranquila, seguro no es nada – dijo Len, tratando de calmarla.

El ruido sonó nuevamente y esta vez más fuerte, el juego se paro con mucha brusquedad, moviendo la cabina donde ellos se encontraban y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de la boca contraria, lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran terriblemente.

_Tengo a Len-kun tan cerca… _- pensó Miku, nerviosa.

_Los labios de Miku-chan… están tan cerca de mi… que no puedo… _- pensó Len, aproximándose lentamente a los labios ajenos.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

¡Merīkurisumasu! En otras palabras ¡Feliz navidad! Aquí esta para ustedes mi regalo, la conti, que espero hayan disfrutado ¿Qué ocurrirá después? Si quieren saber dejen reviews para averiguarlo, ojala que pasen súper felices fiestas y que el próximo año este lleno de sorpresas maravillosas para ustedes, Ōku no kisu (Muchos besos) sayonara.


	4. Un giro inesperado

_**El camino a la fama**_

_**Capitulo 4: Un giro inesperado**_

Con nerviosismo en el ambiente, ambas bocas se acercaban, los 2 sin saberlo bien, esperaban ansiosos el contacto, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por otro fuerte sonido, que los hizo reaccionar.

_¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? _– pensó Len, confundido y sonrojado.

_¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar? _– pensó Miku, sonrojada profundamente.

M-Miku yo… yo… - dijo Len, intentando explicar el porque de sus acciones, pero era algo que ni el mismo entendía, la cabina volvió a sacudirse bruscamente, haciendo que ambos se cayeran, terminando en una posición incomoda, Miku estaba encima de el, los dos se sonrojaron terriblemente por lo sucedido pero otras sacudidas, no tan grandes como la anterior, pero si fastidiosas, les impedían moverse pues solo terminaban peor.

Nuevamente estaban muy cerca, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus corazones acelerados, se encontraban en una posición muy comprometedora, los tenia a ambos muy nerviosos, Miku estaba horriblemente avergonzada quería quitarse lo mas rápido posible pero ya sabia que cualquier movimiento solo podía empeorar las cosas, se encontraba recostada del pecho de Len, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sentía tanta vergüenza que podría morirse, sin embargo, no quería causar mas problemas, la cabina no se había movido por un rato pequeño, así que pensó aprovechar el momento para quitarse de una vez por todas, grave error, porque esta volvió a agitarse, haciendo que Miku quedara nuevamente muy de cerca con el rostro de Len, por lo que ambos se sonrojaron.

Lamentamos mucho los problemas técnicos, me temo que tendrán que abandonar el juego, los bajaremos para que puedan retirarse en orden y nuestras mas sinceras disculpas por los problemas causados – se escucho la voz de un encargado.

¿Bajar? Se preguntaron, reaccionando rápidamente, si alguien los veía tal y como estaban podrían haber pasado por el peor y más vergonzoso momento de su vida, cuando la puerta de la cabina donde estaban les fue abierta, ambos aun se encontraban en el piso, aunque ya separados, con la ropa algo desarreglada, los presentes los miraron extrañados, sobre todo porque aun ambos llevaban un sonrojo en sus rostros, no muy fuerte pero aun así notable, los 2 se separaron por su cuenta, a Miku le dolió el tobillo, por lo que le costo un poco mas, cosa que Len noto de inmediato, Miku trato de hacer como si nada y salió del juego pero le era un poco difícil mantenerse en pie, le dolía mucho, cojeaba levemente al caminar.

¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Len, preocupado.

No, no gracias – dijo Miku.

Si te lastimaste solo lo empeoras al intentar seguir ¿No crees? – pregunto Len, haciendo que Miku se detuviera.

¿Y que mas puedo hacer? – pregunto Miku, volteándose para mirarlo – no quiero causarte mas problemas, ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy, solo quiero volver a casa – dijo con la mirada triste.

Sabes bien que fue un accidente – dijo Len, levemente sonrojado, al recordar lo ocurrido – y el de ayer también – dijo sorprendiéndola.

Si, pero… - comenzó Miku, sonrojándose – no deja de ser vergonzoso – completo.

No hicimos nada malo, no tenemos porque avergonzarnos, todo fue un accidente, solo hay que olvidarlo – dijo Len.

No es tan fácil… - dijo Miku, pensativa – al menos no para mi – susurro.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Len, acorralándola contra una pared - ¿Por qué no puedes? – pregunto un poco enojado, se sentía cansado de que cada vez que algo sucedía, aunque fuera accidental, ella se comportara así con el, tan distante, cuando el no tenia la culpa, en realidad, ninguno de los 2 la tenia, odiaba que Miku lo tratara de esa manera.

Porque tal vez no signifique nada para ti pero para mi si – dijo Miku, sonrojándose por lo que había dicho – digo… para una chica… es mas difícil superar cosas como esas, aunque sean accidentes, no dejan de ser penosos ¿O acaso es algo que podrías contarle a cualquiera como si nada? – pregunto, excusándose inteligentemente.

No, pero… aun así… - dijo Len, apartándose un poco – no me gusta que estemos así.

¿Así como? – pregunto Miku, sospechando algo.

Tú sabes, peleados… somos amigos o eso creo… es decir, desde que te conocí me caíste súper bien, aunque es de hace poco tiempo, tu amistad es importante para mi y no quiero perderla – dijo Len, un poco apenado, mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Len-kun… - dijo Miku, tiernamente, sin darse cuenta del kun, pero Len si lo noto, por lo cual se sonrojo – no te preocupes – dijo confundiéndolo.

¿Eso quiere decir…? - Len no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque Miku se lanzo para abrazarlo, acción que le sorprendió, pero no le incomodo, de hecho, le gustaba.

Discúlpame por exagerar y actuar como actué, lo siento – dijo Miku, arrepentida.

Tranquila – dijo Len, luego de eso Miku se separo de el y lo miro con tristeza – lo importante es que ahora estamos bien ¿No? – pregunto sonriéndole.

Si – dijo Miku, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Parece que sus lazos se vuelven más fuertes – dijo Mikuo, quien los observaba a distancia, escondido detrás de un árbol.

Si, eso parece – dijo Rin, apareciendo de pronto, sobresaltándolo.

Vaya, parece que ahora soy yo quien te asusta a ti – dijo Rin, riéndose.

¿Desde cuando estas aquí? – pregunto Mikuo.

Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero bueno los 2 estamos aquí con el mismo propósito claro esta – dijo Rin, mirándolos para luego voltear a verlo a el.

Pues así parece, sin embargo, yo pregunte que desde cuando estas aquí, llevo rato en esto y no te había notado – dijo Mikuo, aun sorprendido.

No entremos en detalles, quieres – dijo Rin, volviendo a dirigir su mirada en ellos – _nii-chan ¿De verdad te estas enamorando? _– pensó intrigada.

¿Sabes? Parece que preocuparse por ellos no los ayudara, ya no pintamos nada aquí, así que lo mejor será irnos – dijo Mikuo, comenzando a irse.

Si, tienes razón – dijo Rin, marchándose con el.

_Cuídala bien _– pensó Mikuo, un poco triste de que su pequeña hermanita estuviera creciendo.

_Nii-chan, esfuérzate, esta vez no lo eches a perder _– pensó Rin, "apoyando" mentalmente a su gemelo.

Bien – dijo Len, agachándose para que Miku se montara en el – adelante, sube – le indico.

¿Seguro? – pregunto Miku, un poco dudosa y avergonzada.

Si, vamos, sube – dijo Len, cosa que Miku hizo sonrojada – pronto estarás en casa.

_Esto es un poco extraño, demo… se siente bien… Len-kun me hace sentir protegida _– pensó Miku, profundamente sonrojada, apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de Len, sin importarle las curiosas miradas a su alrededor.

_Cada vez que estoy con ella, pasan cosas extrañas o inesperadas pero siempre me dejan pensando ¿Que será lo que siento? _– pensó Len, sonrojado también, pero levemente.

Miku y Len se fueron del parque, ambos se habían olvidado por completo de Kaito, claro que a Len era al que menos eso le importaría, Miku si sentía que algo se le estaba pasando, pero no hacia mucho caso de que, los dos estaban muy concentrados, casi que encerrados en su propio mundo, un mundo solo para el y ella, sin importar nada mas, un delicioso aroma, les hizo regresar al mundo real.

¿Comida? – pregunto Miku.

Si, así es ¿Quieres? – pregunto Len.

No, como crees – dijo Miku, pero un leve ruido que provoco su estomago la delato, lo que hizo reír a Len – ¡No te burles! – le regaño apenada.

Lo siento – dijo Len, para luego bajarla, acomodándola en una banca del parque – quédate aquí, ya regreso – dijo antes de irse.

_Len-kun es tan bueno conmigo _– pensó Miku, sonrojándose -_ soy una tonta por haberlo tratado como lo hice _– se regaño mentalmente.

Ten – dijo Len, sacándola de sus pensamientos, quien le extendía una caja de fideos.

A-Arigato – dijo Miku, tomándola – itadakimasu – dijo antes de empezar a comer – ¡Esta delicioso! – dijo feliz, luego del primer bocado, Len la miraba con una sonrisa.

_Es tan tierna _– pensó Len, quien fue sacado de sus pensamiento ya que Miku le extendía un poco de fideos - ¿Nani? – pregunto.

Tu también deberías comer – dijo Miku, sonriendo – vamos, di ah – dijo para que abriera la boca, cosa que hizo, sonrojado, y ella le dio de comer.

¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto Len, confundido.

¿Y todavía preguntas? Te haz portado muy bien conmigo, a pesar de que te he causado problemas, esta es mi forma de agradecértelo – dijo Miku, sonriéndole tiernamente, haciéndolo sonrojar más.

No, tu no me haz causado ningún problema – dijo Len.

Igual, déjame hacerlo ¿Si? – pregunto Miku, se veía realmente feliz, aunque estaba sonrojada ella también, pero mas leve.

Bueno… - dijo Len, apenado, así duraron un rato comiendo juntos, ambos lucían muy felices.

Gracias por la comida – dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo, luego de terminar de comer.

Bien, no perdamos mas tiempo, tu hermano podría preocuparse – dijo Len.

¡Oh no! Con todo esto se me había olvidado decirle, va a estar muy enojado conmigo – dijo Miku, triste.

No lo creo, si se lo explicas seguro lo entenderá – dijo Len, para tranquilizarla.

Tal vez – dijo Miku, pensativa.

Bueno, sigamos – dijo Len, inclinándose para que nuevamente Miku se montara en el, lo cual hizo ya sin avergonzarse tanto.

Ambos se dirigían a la casa de Miku, no estaban ya muy lejos, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Muchas gracias por todo Len – dijo Miku, bajándose de el.

No es nada, hasta mañana – dijo Len, antes de irse pero un agarre en su brazo se lo impidió - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado.

Quédate – dijo Miku, quien al ver la confusión de Len, decidió continuar – por favor quédate, necesito explicarle a mi hermano… demo… si le digo que estuve contigo, estoy segura de que eso lo aliviara, por alguna razón como que le agradas bastante – explico.

_No es eso, créeme _– pensó Len – de acuerdo – dijo recibiendo un cariñoso abrazo.

Gracias Len, eres el mejor – dijo Miku, provocando que el se sonrojara - ¡Ya llegue! – dijo anunciando su llegada.

Con permiso – dijo Len, antes de entrar.

Parece que no esta… ¿A dónde se habrá ido? – pregunto Miku, intrigada.

¿Estará buscándote? – pregunto Len.

¡Ay no! – dijo Miku, preocupada, tratando de correr hacia el teléfono, pero cayo al suelo por forzar tu tobillo.

¡Miku! – dijo Len, preocupado, llevándola al sofá para que se sentara – si quieres yo le llamo.

No te molestes – dijo Miku.

Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia – dijo Len, para después retirarse a hacer lo dicho.

_Es tan dulce, tan considerado, tan amable… ¡Un momento!… ¿Qué hago yo pensando estas cosas? ¡Miku este no es el momento! _– pensó Miku, regañándose mentalmente.

Parece que esta ocupado resolviendo un asunto, me pidió que por favor te cuidara hasta que regrese – explico Len, sacándola de sus regaños mentales.

Gomen nasai – dijo Miku.

Tranquila, no me incomoda en lo absoluto, en realidad aun no quiero llegar a casa – dijo Len, sentándose a un lado de ella.

¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Miku.

Digamos que… quiero vivir un poco mas – dijo Len, pensativo, Rin lo asesinara cuando lo vea.

No te entiendo – dijo Miku, confundida.

No tienes porque entenderme, son solo tonterías mías – dijo Len, sonriéndole.

¿Sabes? Estos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, aunque han sido pocos, han sido maravillosos – dijo Miku, levemente sonrojada, sonriendo también.

¿En verdad lo crees? – pregunto Len.

Si, ¿No piensas lo mismo? – pregunto Miku.

Bueno si, aunque también han sido extraños – dijo Len, Miku agacho la cabeza – _oh no, creo que metí la pata _– pensó preocupado.

Pero… esta bien – dijo Miku, muy bajito.

¿Qué? – pregunto Len, acercándose un poco para poder oírla.

Digo que esta bien, porque no ha sido nada malo, tenias razón, son solo accidentes, los cuales ya no voy a dejar que me afecten – dijo Miku, sonriendo tiernamente.

¿Segura? – pregunto Len.

Si, lo prometo – dijo Miku, feliz.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada mas, la atmosfera era muy tranquila, Miku intento ponerse de pie pero cayo nuevamente en el sofá, Len le miro preocupado.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Len.

Si, solo quería un poco de agua – dijo Miku.

Me hubieras dicho, yo te la traeré – dijo Len, para después pararse he ir a hacer lo dicho, volviendo rápidamente.

Arigato – dijo Miku, para luego tomar el agua muy rápido, comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa por tantas atenciones.

Vaya tenias sed – dijo Len, en tono de broma.

Si, un poco – dijo Miku, un poco apenada.

¿Quieres más? – pregunto Len.

No, tranquilo, estoy bien – dijo Miku.

Hay que tratar tu tobillo, debe de molestarte mucho – dijo Len, inclinándose para examinarla.

No, no es nada – dijo Miku, pero cuando Len le toco un poco el tobillo, realmente sintió dolor, por lo cual ahogo un grito.

Gomen, ¿Te lastime? – pregunto Len, preocupado.

Descuida, no fue nada – mintió Miku, pero una pequeña lagrimita que se escapaba por su ojo izquierdo, la delato.

Mentirosa – dijo Len, secando aquella lagrima, sorprendiendo a Miku - ¿Tienen algún botiquín? – pregunto.

Si, tengo uno en el baño de mi cuarto, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Miku.

Yo voy a curarte – dijo Len.

¿En verdad? – pregunto Miku, incrédula.

Bueno no soy doctor, pero creo que puedo hacer que te duela un poco menos – dijo Len, para luego tomarla en brazos, sorprendiéndola mas y haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente.

¿Q-Qué… haces? – pregunto Miku, nerviosa.

Te llevare a tu habitación ¿Dónde es? – pregunto Len.

L-La ultima… puerta… a la derecha – explico Miku, más nerviosa.

Len la llevo a su cuarto, la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño, Miku era un remolino de emociones, se sentía tan nerviosa, confundida y el corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía que se fuera a salir, poco después Len salió del baño con el botiquín en las manos y empezó a curar a Miku, ella al principio le dolía mucho pero poco después ya no le dolía, estaba mucho mejor comparado con como se sentía antes.

Ya casi – dijo Len, antes de terminar de vendar su tobillo – listo ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto.

Pues estoy mejor, todo gracias a ti – dijo Miku.

Que bien, solo trata de no moverte mucho o podría volver a dolerte ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto Len.

Entendido y anotado – dijo Miku, con una gran sonrisa, gesto que Len compartió, ya se sentía mas tranquila, pero igual de confundida ¿Por qué tanto alboroto antes? No lo comprendía.

¡One-chan! ¡Ya llegue! – dijo Mikuo, entrando de repente en la habitación – lo siento mucho ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto en tono de insinuación.

¡Claro que no! – dijo Miku, molesta.

Solo la cuidaba como me lo pediste – explico Len.

Pues buen trabajo – dijo Mikuo, al ver la venda de Miku – gracias por hacerlo, debió ser una molestia – dijo bromeando.

¡Onii-san! – dijo Miku, mas enojada.

No, al contrario, la pasamos bien – dijo Len, pero sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas.

¿En serio? Vaya que interesante… - dijo Mikuo, comenzando a enfadarse, con el típico símbolo anime de rabia en la cabeza – te acompañare a la puerta – dijo para luego sacarlo de ahí casi que a patadas.

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Len, confundido.

¿¡Como que, que me pasa! ¿¡Cómo es eso de que se la pasaron bien! ¡Si la llegaste a tocar te juro que…! – gritaba Mikuo, lo mas bajo posible para no alarmar a Miku, tenia a Len agarrado por la camisa y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

Yo no le hice nada… solo la cuide como me pediste… la pasamos bien porque somos amigos… hablamos y… nos reímos bastante eso es todo… no hicimos nada mas – explico Len, un poco atemorizado por como Mikuo lo observaba.

Mas te vale – dijo Mikuo, para luego soltarlo.

Si tanto te molesta que cualquiera se le acerque ¿Cómo pretendes que la aleje de Kaito? – pregunto Len, ya mas relajado.

Es que no quiero que nadie la lastime, ella es un tesoro para mí – dijo Mikuo.

Créeme que entiendo lo que sientes – dijo Len, pensando en Rin – _de una extraña forma pero lo entiendo_ – pensó.

Lo se, por cierto tu hermana esta muy enojada contigo – dijo Mikuo.

Lo imagine – dijo Len, triste.

Pero no creo que te mate, al menos no por ahora – dijo Mikuo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Len, curioso.

Presentimiento – dijo Mikuo, simplemente.

Bueno creo que ya debo irme – dijo Len, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tratare de no enojarme la próxima vez, ya que contigo es obvio que esta más segura – dijo Mikuo, abriéndole.

Eso espero – dijo Len, de forma triste – _sino me moriré joven _– pensó antes de salir de la casa Hatsune.

Lamento haber llegado tarde – dijo Mikuo, entrando nuevamente en el cuarto de su hermanita.

Lo que deberías lamentar es avergonzarme así en frente de Len-kun – dijo Miku, enojada, pero se callo al escucharse con más detenimiento.

¿Len-kun? Eso es nuevo ¿Desde cuando lo llamas así? – pregunto Mikuo.

E-Eso no te incumbe – dijo Miku, apenada, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

Claro que me incumbe – dijo Mikuo, acariciándole el cabello – eres mi hermana menor, es mi deber saber que tienes ¿No crees? – pregunto.

¿Y humillarme también lo es? – pregunto Miku, aun sin mirarlo.

No, ese es mas bien un pasatiempo de medio turno – dijo Mikuo, para después reírse.

¡Onii-san! – dijo Miku, molesta, mirándolo, pero termino riéndose también – _serás baka pero igual te quiero _– pensó.

Con Len

Len ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa, indeciso entre si entrar o no, le temía a lo que Rin pudiera hacerle pero también pensaba en lo que Mikuo le había dicho ¿Tendría razón? Iba a entrar pero su mano se detuvo ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse?, se sorprendió al ver que la puerta se abría por nada más y nada menos que su hermana.

¿Vas a entrar o que? – pregunto Rin.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Len.

Como no saber que te harías el estúpido en la puerta mientras decides que hacer, no soy cualquier persona, te conozco bien, ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – pregunto Rin, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

Nada importante – mintió Len, tratando de estar relajado.

Pues por eso no tan importante faltaste a clase – dijo Rin.

Es que… - dijo Len, no tenía preparada una excusa.

¿Porque no me dices que pasa? ¿Ya no confías en mí? – pregunto Rin, haciéndose la victima.

No es eso, es solo que… no lo entenderías… - dijo Len, sin muchos ánimos.

¿No lo entenderé?… - pregunto Rin, enojándose - ¿¡Por qué no me dices de una vez! ¡Te escapaste para poder estar con Miku! – grito furiosa.

¿C-Cómo…? – pregunto Len, en shock.

Yo… lo se porque… te conozco demasiado, sé como la miras, comienzas a sentir algo por ella ¿O me equivoco? – dijo Rin, de manera ingeniosa, al ver que por rabia había hablado demás.

Pues… yo… - decía Len, nervioso.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

¡Konichiwa! ¿Cómo me quedo? A mi me gusto mucho hacerlo y espero que ha ustedes leerlo, si es así por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. ¿Qué será lo que siento?

_**El camino a la fama**_

_**Capitulo 5: ¿Qué será lo que siento?**_

Len no sabia que decir ¿Realmente su hermana tenia razón? Bueno últimamente había estado actuando muy extraño, no podía negar eso pero era algo que ni el mismo entendía bien, de verdad ¿Podría ser amor?

Yo… voy a ser sincero contigo, no se lo que me pasa, no se porque la miro tanto como dices, no se porque quiero estar con ella, no se que es lo que tengo pero no creo que sea amor – explico Len.

¿Por qué no crees que sea amor? – pregunto Rin.

Apenas la conozco, como podría enamorarme si apenas se su nombre – dijo Len.

Que exagerado eres, no la conoces mucho pero tampoco así – dijo Rin, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y mirándole desaprobatoriamente – además, el hecho de que no la conozcas como quisieras no significa que no te pudieras enamorar de ella.

Claro que si – dijo Len.

¡Te equivocas! – dijo Rin, molesta, sobresaltando a Len – no es necesario conocer a alguien para saber que sientes algo por esa persona – dijo mirando para otro lado, pues estaba levemente sonrojada y no quería que Len lo notara.

Estas viendo mucho shoujo ¿No crees? – pregunto Len.

Bueno… quizás, pero hablo en serio, estas enamorado de ella o al menos te gusta, no se pero no puedes negar que eso que sientes no esta relacionado con el amor – dijo Rin.

No debes creer en todo lo pasa en un manga – dijo Len, para luego irse rumbo a su cuarto.

¡Y tú no debes creer en todo lo que piensas, a veces deber creer en lo que sientes! – grito Rin, para que le escuchara, Len paro por un momento y luego siguió su camino – _Rin ¿Te estas oyendo? Tal vez si estas viendo mucho shoujo pero no hay que negar que lo deje pensando _– pensó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Con Miku

Estaba recostada en su cama mirando la venda que llevaba en su tobillo, cosa que inevitablemente le hacia pensar en Len, poco a poco un sonrojo cada vez mas fuerte aparecía en su rostro.

¡Ah! ¡No lo se! – dijo Miku, fuerte mas no gritado, para luego taparse la cara con la almohada, momentos después se la quito y la abrazo - ¿Qué será lo que me esta pasando con el? – se pregunto confundida.

¿Con quien? – pregunto Mikuo, entrando de pronto, sobresaltándola – lamento haberte asustado.

Baka, te he dicho que toques antes de entrar – dijo Miku, tirándole la almohada.

Deja la violencia y dime de quien estabas hablando – dijo Mikuo, atrapando la almohada.

No se a que te refieres – dijo Miku, tratando de evadir el tema.

Si, claro – dijo Mikuo, en tono sarcástico, para luego sentarse a su lado – no creas que con esa te vas a salvar, ya habla.

Bueno… es que yo… últimamente no se que es lo que me pasa con Len – dijo Miku, tristemente.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Mikuo.

Es que… no se… cuando estoy con el, es divertido y me la paso genial pero llego a cometer el mas mínimo error y siento ganas de esconderme, no se… de desaparecer, cosa que ya le prometí que no volvería a pasar, porque me pongo evasiva con el y claro no es lindo, eso lo entiendo pero… no se porque siento tantas cosas… nuevas… distintas cuando estoy con el – explico Miku, levemente sonrojada.

¿Sabes hermanita? Creo que te estas enamorando – dijo Mikuo, sonriéndole – _y menos mal que es de el _– pensó aliviado.

¿Enamorando? ¿Realmente creas que sea eso? – pregunto Miku.

¿Tanto lo dudas? – pregunto Mikuo.

No es eso… es solo que… nunca antes me había pasado… así que no se que hacer… - dijo Miku, sonrojada y nerviosa.

_Por como actúa yo diría que si… pero por si acaso…_ - pensó Mikuo - te esta empezando a gustar el baka rubio – dijo provocando justo lo que quería ver.

¡No lo llames así! – grito Miku, enojada.

Como lo pensé, reaccionaste justo como lo esperaba, ya no cabe la menor duda, estas enamorada de el o al menos te gusta y por tu ira yo creo que mucho – dijo Mikuo, haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente.

¡Nii-san eres un baka, baka, baka…! – grito Miku, lanzándole todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta tenerlo fuera de su habitación -_ ¿Sera que tiene razón? ¡No lo se! – _pensó frustrada.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado de entender? – se pregunto Miku/Len.

Al día siguiente

Len se dirigía al colegio en total soledad, se fue mas temprano de lo usual, quería estar solo, sabia que Rin podría molestarse pero por todo lo que le dijo ayer quizá lo entendería, estaba tan confundido; llego al salón el cual estaba vacio, se sentó y miro por la ventana observando las nubes como si en ella se hallara la respuesta a sus problemas.

_¿Qué será lo que siento?_ – pensó Len/Miku.

Con Miku

Miku estaba alistándose para ir al colegio, se miro en el espejo peinando su largo cabello con aquella pregunta que no dejaba en paz su cabeza.

¿Qué rayos haces? – pregunto Mikuo, entrando en el cuarto de pronto, asustándola.

Ya te he dicho que no entres así – dijo Miku, un poco molesta.

Eso no contesta a mi pregunta – dijo Mikuo, acercándose a ella, quitándole el peine de las manos - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto nuevamente.

Me preparo para ir al colegio, no se nota – dijo Miku, como si fuera obvio.

No, tú no vas a ir – dijo Mikuo.

¿Pero de que hablas? Claro que voy a ir – dijo Miku.

No con ese tobillo lastimado – dijo Mikuo, cargándola cual princesa y colocándola otra vez en la cama – tu te quedas aquí hasta que estés curada.

Estas exagerando, no estoy tan mal – dijo Miku.

Igual no dejare que vayas, no quiero que empeores por muy leve que sea – dijo Mikuo, viéndola tiernamente.

Onii-sama baka – dijo Miku, levemente sonrojada, no quería admitirlo pero le gustaba que su hermano le tratara así.

Ya me voy, sé buena y quédate en cama – dijo Mikuo, entre risas, antes de salir del cuarto.

¡Ya no soy una niña! – grito Miku, enojada, lanzándole una almohada que choco con la puerta, luego de eso no pudo evitar reírse ella también – eres tan baka – dijo aun riendo pero su risa paro en cuanto el recuerdo de cierto rubio volvió a su mente, posando su mirada en la ventana.

¿Qué estarás haciendo? – pregunto Miku/Len.

Con Len

¿Debería ir a visitarla? – se pregunto Len.

¿Hablas de Miku? – pregunto una voz conocida.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?… Kaito – pregunto Len, enojado al verle.

¿Por qué tan molesto? Si el que debería estarlo soy yo – dijo Kaito, sentándose frente a el.

¿Ah si? ¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Len, sin mucha paciencia.

No se ¿Sera acaso porque invite a salir a Miku ayer y desapareció repentinamente? – pregunto Kaito, de forma sarcástica.

¿Por qué no lo dices en lugar de insinuarlo? – pregunto Len, igual de enojado.

Tu te la llevaste ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto Kaito.

¿Y que si lo hice? – pregunto Len, de forma retadora.

Que eso no esta bien, ella tenia una cita conmigo no contigo – dijo Kaito.

¿Ah eso? Eres tan insignificante para ella que no le importo irse – dijo Len, odiosamente.

Ya veo, Con que te molesto nuestra cita y decidiste interferir, patético – dijo Kaito, de la mima manera.

Eso no es así… – dijo Len, pero fue interrumpido.

No, lo que no es así, son todas las estupideces que haz dicho por alejarme de ella pero que te quede claro que nada de lo que digas me lo voy a creer – dijo Kaito, perdiendo los estribos.

Bien, entonces no quieres saber todo lo que paso después de que te dejara como el insecto que eres, solo te diré que la pasamos muy bien gracias a que no estaba tu desagradable presencia – dijo Len, sin medir sus palabras, guiado por su rabia y haciendo especial énfasis en el "muy bien".

Mientras seguían peleando, ambos chicos por dicha discusión no notaban el hecho de que había alguien mas, escuchando todo lo que decían, muy atentamente.

Que interesante noticia – dijo aquella persona.

Con Rin

Rin despertó y se alisto para ir al colegio, una vez que estuvo lista bajo a desayunar, dándose cuenta que no estaba Len por ningún lado.

Que raro, ya es un poco tarde para seguir durmiendo ¿Sera que no piensa ir? – se pregunto Rin, de camino al refrigerador, en el cual vio una nota.

"_Me fui temprano, discúlpame por eso pero quisiera estar solo"._

¿Cómo que esa chica te afecta mucho más de lo que crees? – dijo Rin, sirviéndose agua – solo espero que no cometas alguna tontería – dijo antes de tomársela.

Luego de desayunar Rin se fue a paso lento pensando en distintas cosas, al llegar al colegio todo el mundo se estaba secreteando como si del chisme supremo del año se tratara.

¡Rin! – le llamo una voz conocida.

Ah hola Gumi ¿Me puedes explicar que esta pasando? – pregunto Rin.

Que curioso, justo eso venia a decirte, que gemelo mas atrevido tienes, nunca lo creí de Len – dijo Gumi.

¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Rin, confundida.

¿En verdad no lo sabes? – pregunto Gumi, a lo que Rin negó con la cabeza – todo el mundo esta diciendo que entre Miku y Len paso algo – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Perdóname por no estar actualizada pero sigo sin entender, es decir, eso se nota así que no entiendo porque razón causaría revuelo – dijo Rin, igual de confundida.

Bueno… es que… según dicen… ellos bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo?… decidieron dar el siguiente paso – explico Gumi, nerviosa.

Habla claro Gumi, así no logro saber lo que me quieres decir – dijo Rin, perdiendo la paciencia.

Todos creen que ellos tuvieron algo, que estuvieron juntos, que decidieron que ya era el momento de hacer cosas adultas ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique sin que tenga que utilizar las palabras exactas? – pregunto Gumi.

Un momento… ¿M-Me estas diciendo que…? – pregunto Rin, tan sorprendida que simplemente las palabras no le salían.

Así es – dijo Gumi, confirmando sus sospechas.

¿P-Pero porque la gente creería algo así? – pregunto Rin, sin salir de su asombro.

Bueno… velo por ti misma – dijo Gumi, dándole su celular.

"_Vaya, vaya que gran sorpresa es saber que el gran rompecorazones de Kaito Shion, finalmente tiene un rival, Len Kagamine, el nuevo y recién llegado del 1-B le ha quitado su cita, Miku Hatsune, el día de ayer en el parque de diversiones cuando ambos desaparecieron de pronto, uno se hace distintas ideas de lo que pudo haber pasado después pero las sospechas de muchos fueron confirmada de la propia boca de Kagamine, durante una discusión reciente, acontecimiento sucedido hace pocos minutos, se le pudo escuchar que para defenderse quizás hablo demás:_

_Bien, entonces no quieres saber todo lo que paso después de que te dejara como el insecto que eres, solo te diré que la pasamos muy bien gracias a que no estaba tu desagradable presencia – decía Len"_ en el video que la pagina mostraba.

Rin se quedo como piedra al ver todo eso, no era posible que su hermano haya hecho tal locura y que no le dijera nada ¿O si? No, no eso no podía ser verdad.

Esto es una mentira… - dijo Rin, más que impactada.

Sé que debe ser difícil enterarte de algo así de tu propio hermano pero… - dijo Gumi pero fue interrumpida.

¡No sabes de lo que hablas! – grito Rin, molesta, sorprendiendo y a la vez sobresaltando a Gumi - ¡Esto no es más que una gran y gigantesca mentira! ¡Y espera a que encuentre al responsable, lo hare sufrir de mil maneras! – grito cada vez mas molesta, Gumi le tomo por los hombros.

¡Ya Rin, tranquilízate! Mentira o no, no hay que negar que todo el mundo ya se la esta creyendo, creo que debes hablar con Len, en todo caso su mal uso de las palabras fue lo que lo metió en esto – dijo Gumi, tratando de calmarla.

Tienes razón – dijo Rin, tranquilizándose un poco – Gumi tu también eres buena chismosa, seguro puedes averiguar quien escribió esto.

Eso será difícil, nadie tiene la menor idea de quien es Lluvia de plata pero es como el paparazzi de la escuela, nada se le escapa – dijo Gumi.

Por favor haz tan siquiera el intento – pidió Rin.

Esta bien, tratare – dijo Gumi.

Arigato, voy a hablar con ese tonto ahora y le va a doler – dijo Rin, caminando furiosamente hacia el salón de clases.

Pobre Len, no necesito meterme en el blog de Lluvia de plata para saber como terminara – dijo Gumi, para luego ir a cumplir su tarea la cual no estaba nada fácil.

¡Len-baka! – grito Rin, histérica, entrando en el salón viéndole mirar la ventana.

Lamento mucho no haberte acompañado pero te dije que quería estar solo – dijo Len, tranquilamente.

¡Si y mira lo que pasa cuando te dejo solo por un minuto! ¡Tonto! – grito Rin, mas furiosa, mostrándole el celular de Gumi, para que viera noticia.

¿¡P-Pero que…! – pregunto Len, quedando helado al ver porque tanto alboroto.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que haz hecho? – pregunto Rin, poniéndose seria – imagina la vergüenza que pasaría Miku, cuando entre al colegio y todos la vean extraño ¡Porque piensen que tuvo algo contigo! – grito enojada nuevamente.

Sabes bien que no le hice nada – dijo Len.

¡Eso espero! – dijo Mikuo, entrando igual de furioso, acercándose a Len, tomándolo por la camisa – porque ya te lo había advertido ¡Si de verdad llegaste a tocar a mi hermana te juro que…! – gritaba hasta que fue interrumpido.

No le hice nada, dije eso para molestar a Kaito pero alguien lo malinterpreto y lo subió a un blog – dijo Len, asustado.

Lluvia de plata – dijo Mikuo, soltando a Len.

¿Sabes quien es? – pregunto Rin.

¿Saber quien es? Por favor, nadie nunca ha podido dar con la verdadera identidad de Lluvia de plata – dijo Mikuo, Rin se deprimió un poco al oír esto – pero ya es momento de que alguien lo haga – dijo serio, saliendo del salón, Rin le miro un poco sorprendida y luego se le escapo una media sonrisa.

El es algo extraño – dijo Rin.

Si, bastante – dijo Len, notando la sonrisa – cambiando de tema ¿Qué hare con Miku? Prometió que las cosas que pasaran entre nosotros ya no le afectarían pero esto es distinto – dijo preocupado.

No es diferente – dijo Rin, llamando su atención – metiste la pata como siempre, eso es normal, así que si te lo prometió al menos hará el intento de aparentar que todo esta bien, aunque yo en su lugar de cachetearía por atrevido – dijo haciendo que Len se entristeciera.

Pero… si no le hice nada… - dijo Len, con un aura negra de tristeza a su alrededor.

No es momento para que te pongas así, ¡Hay que averiguar ya mismo quien hizo esto y que lo arregle! – dijo Rin, enojada.

Si pero ¿Cómo? Ya oíste a Mikuo, nadie sabe quien es – dijo Len.

Es verdad pero también ya es hora de que alguien lo descubra – dijo Rin, pensativa, para luego salir del salón – esto no se quedara así y en cuanto sepa quien es Lluvia de plata lo que va a llover es sangre – dijo muy enojada.

Las clases comenzaron y Rin aun no había vuelto, Len estaba preocupado, su hermana lo había dejado cuando en verdad le seria agradable su compañía, todos habían notado la ausencia de Miku y lo miraban como el culpable.

_¿Rin, donde estas?_ – pensó Len, preocupado.

Rin se encontraba afuera de la oficina del director, escondida, esperando el momento perfecto para entrar, cuando este por fin salió, ella entro sigilosamente encontrándose con que Mikuo ya estaba dentro.

¿Pero que…? – se pregunto Rin, al verlo - ¿Cómo rayos entraste? – pregunto sorprendida.

Pues por la puerta – dijo Mikuo, recalcando lo obvio.

Eso se nota, lo que digo es que llevo rato afuera esperando para entrar y en ningún momento te vi – dijo Rin, enojada.

Eso es porque la oficina estaba sola cuando legue pero no pude hacer nada porque el director ya venia así que me mantuve oculto bajo su escritorio todo el tiempo – explico Mikuo.

_Wow sorprendente_ – pensó Rin, impresionada, para luego sacudir su cabeza apartando ese tonto pensamiento - de todas formas ¿Para que estas aquí? – pregunto.

Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta – dijo Mikuo, mirándole serio.

¿Que acaso no se nota? Busco sospechosos para encontrar a Lluvia de plata, nadie se mete con un Kagamine y se queda tan tranquilo – dijo Rin, seria.

Entonces tenemos el mismo objetivo – dijo Mikuo, viendo la ventana – no puedo permitir que deshonren a un Hatsune de esa manera y mucho menos si se trata de mi hermana – dijo para luego mirarle, esta se sonrojo levemente.

_Hatsune-sempai es muy interesante, de alguna manera siento que somos bastante parecidos _– pensó Rin, sorprendida y aun sonrojada.

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Mikuo, ya que Rin se le quedo mirando.

Ah no, no, nada – dijo Rin, comenzando a revisar computadora del director.

¿Tienes alguna estrategia para encontrarle? – pregunto Mikuo.

Claro que si – dijo Rin, segura, mientras observaba unos archivos – no creas que el tiempo en el que estaba afuera estuve sin hacer nada, mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para entrar revise con mas cuidado el blog, por lo que veo escribe de personas que por alguna razón sobresalen mucho ya sea por algún talento, destreza e incluso una interesante vida amorosa, por lo que si sabes que puedes perjudicar a otras personas y de hecho usas un seudónimo para mantener tu identidad oculta, Lluvia de plata debe ser un estudiante totalmente regular, que no tenga nada que lo haga sobresalir porque de otro modo levantaría sospecha, ya que parece que no es el tipo de persona que podría escribir sobre si misma solo por seguridad – explico sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera.

Vaya, hiciste un gran análisis – dijo Mikuo, aun sorprendido.

Cierto, tengo la impresión de que Lluvia de plata es una persona que siempre ha sido ignorada y su blog es su manera de relucir, además de lastimar a otros que pudieron lastimarle primero – dijo Rin.

Ya veo, así que su blog no solo es su refugio sino también como una forma de venganza – dijo Mikuo.

Si, algo parecido – dijo Rin.

Es increíble, con solo pequeñas pistas ya dadas tienes mas o menos una idea de la personalidad de Lluvia de plata, es admirable – dijo Mikuo, sonriéndole.

¿De verdad lo crees? – pregunto Rin, levemente sonrojada.

Por supuesto, bueno ya bajo estas características ¿A quien tenemos? – pregunto Mikuo.

Bueno hay 15 personas que más que todos, tienen problemas para socializar, son bastante tímidos, introvertidos o solitarios, 10 de ellos mantienen aun así calificaciones regulares y los otros 5 tienen calificaciones deficientes – dijo Rin, leyendo unos archivos.

Son los archivos de la profesora Mizuki, ella es la orientadora de la escuela ¿Podríamos preguntarle a ver si conseguimos mas información? – sugirió Mikuo.

Si, tal vez sirva para hacer algunos descartes – dijo Rin, pensativa.

_Lluvia de plata, ¡Juro que te encontrare!_ – pensó Rin/Mikuo.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Tiempo sin actualizar? Lo lamento mucho, con mi imaginación pero si esta no se sigue yendo de vacaciones me propondré poner las contis mas seguido, espérenlas con ganas así como yo espero sus reviews.

Hay algunas cositas que quiero aclarar que tal vez hayan sido confusas, hablo de la / dividiendo un personaje con otro, como hice anteriormente pensó Rin/Mikuo, lo que trato de hacer ahí es decir que ambos pensaron o en otros casos dijeron las mismas cosas, en creo que 2 partes hice eso mismo y luego nos fuimos con algunos de los mencionados Len/Miku… y mas adelante puse Con Len o Con Miku, en los animes suele pasar eso, ambos personajes piensan o dicen lo mismo y luego nos enfocamos en un personaje y posiblemente mas adelante con otro.

Solo una cosa mas… ¿Les gustaría que también haya MikuoxRin? Díganme por review si o no.

Bueno eso es todo (creo XD) hasta el próximo capi.


	6. Buscando a Lluvia de plata

_**El camino a la fama**_

_**Capitulo 6: Buscando a Lluvia de plata**_

Rin y Mikuo seguían investigando, ya cuando creían que tenían lo necesario, guardaron la información en sus teléfonos, todo iba perfecto hasta que escucharon a alguien aproximarse.

Rayos… - dijo Rin, enojada, arreglando todo lo más rápido posible para que pareciera como si nada – deprisa… ¡Ya! – dijo un poco fuerte.

Silencio – dijo Mikuo, tapándole la boca, escondiéndola con el de bajo del escritorio, en una posición que sinceramente a Rin no le gustaba, la tenia en medio de sus piernas y recostada contra su pecho, mientras aun le tapaba la boca.

_¿Qué debo hacer? No me gusta estar así, demo tengo que resistir o nos descubrirán, ¡Lo que hago por ti Len-baka! _– pensó Rin, irritada.

No te preocupes – susurro Mikuo, sacándola de sus pensamientos – si nos encuentran yo te cubriré, me echare la culpa para que logres escapar y encuentres a ese desgraciado – susurro decidido, impresionándola.

_Vaya… Hatsune-sempai habla en serio, realmente debe dolerle que cualquier cosa le pase a su hermana… no es que no piense lo mismo sobre Len sino no estaría haciendo esto demo… tenemos formas diferentes de actuar, aunque se trate de lo mismo… _- pensó Rin, mirándolo detenidamente, sonrojándose levemente sin darse cuenta.

Ya entro – anuncio Mikuo, inconscientemente atrajo a Rin mas hacia el, en una forma de protegerla.

_P-Puedo… escuchar… sus latidos… no se porque… esto me pone muy nerviosa_ – pensó Rin, sorprendida, nerviosa y extremadamente sonrojada.

La primera semana de clases y ya hay problemas… veamos… - dijo un hombre, revisando su computadora – Hatsune Miku – dijo sobresaltándolos a ambos.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué razón estará buscando a mi hermana? – se pregunto Mikuo, susurrando pero que igual Rin pudo escucharlo, ella le miro observando la clara preocupación que había en su rostro.

Creo que seria bueno que fuera a ver a la profesora Mizuki – dijo el hombre, levantándose del asiento, para luego irse.

¿Por qué? – se pregunto Mikuo, enojado, soltando a Rin.

Tranquilo sempai – dijo Rin, saliendo mientras intentaba calmarlo.

No puedo… tengo que saber porque motivo estaba buscando a mi hermana – dijo Mikuo, saliendo el también, se veía tan preocupado que parecía desesperado, Rin comenzó a sentirse inquieta.

_¿Qué es esto?… Algo así como una presión en el pecho… ¿Acaso me importa que Hatsune-sempai este como esta? _– pensó Rin, confundida.

¿Pero que? – pregunto Mikuo, en shock, al ver la computadora.

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Rin, al ver su cara, como no respondía se acerco al monitor al ver que pasaba, se impresiono también pero menos que Mikuo, ya hasta el director sabia lo que estaba pasando pues se encontraba viendo el blog de Lluvia de plata, también tenia una ventanilla abierta con los datos de Miku, por lo que anteriormente había dicho parecía que se los iba a mostrar a la orientadora Mizuki.

Lluvia… de plata… - dijo Mikuo, con la mirada sombría - ¡Juro que me las pagaras! – dijo enfurecido, Rin sin saber porque sonrió de lado.

Bien pero por ahora vámonos, antes de que nos encuentren – dijo Rin, arrastrándolo del brazo.

Con Len

Len se había sentido incomodo toda la clase, no paraba de preguntarse donde estaba su hermana, todos le miraban fríamente y lo peor era que sabia que lo hacían por una mentira.

No te ves bien Kagamine-san – dijo una chica de cabello color beis que llega después de los hombros un poco ondulado, ojos azul cielo, piel clara, las uñas las llevaba pintadas de morado, vestida por una camisa manga larga de color blanco, un moño de cinta lila amarrada al cuello de la camisa, una falda de color gris con una cinta lila adornando el borde inferior, unas medias negras hasta antes de la rodilla y zapatillas blancas.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Len, curioso.

Etto… yo soy Ōkiddo Hitomi, encantada – dijo la chica, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ya veo… demo ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto Len, mirándola fijamente.

Bueno… es que ahora difícilmente alguien no te conoce Kagamine-san… digo… eres el rival del rompecorazones de Shion-sempai… y digamos… que el Don Juan del momento… - dijo Hitomi, un poco nerviosa, ante la mirada de Len.

Si, lo se… vaya, parece que todos están informados de mi vida – dijo Len, un poco triste.

Demo… no creo que eso sea algo malo – dijo Hitomi, confundiendo a Len – quiero decir… todos estamos aquí por el mismo sueño ¿No? Queremos convertirnos en personas famosas y a las personas famosas les pasa esto todo el tiempo, considero que no es malo sino como una forma de prepararse para lo que viene ¿No lo crees así? – pregunto sonriéndole tiernamente.

Es una forma bastante admirable de ver las cosas – dijo Len, haciéndola sonrojar.

¿De verdad lo crees así? – pregunto Hitomi, sorprendida, Len solo asintió haciéndola sonrojar mas.

Len-kun – dijo Gumi, aproximándose a ellos.

D-Debo irme – dijo Hitomi, nerviosa, para luego salir corriendo.

¿Por qué se habrá ido? – pregunto Len.

¿Ōkiddo-chan? Ella no suele relacionarse mucho con los demás, sin embargo pareciera que no le gusta ver a otras personas tristes, no se esa es la impresión que me da, es una estudiante bastante regular y la verdad es que no tiene amigos – explico Gumi.

¿No tiene amigos? ¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Len.

Sinceramente no lo se, me imagino que su personalidad introvertida no le permite sentirse a gusto en algún grupo – dijo Gumi.

En ese caso, ya es hora tenga al menos un amigo – dijo Len, saliendo a buscarla.

No se si ella lo acepte, pareciera… no se como describirlo… ¿Inestable? – se pregunto Gumi, para luego irse a buscar a Gakupo.

Len la empezó a buscar por todos lados, la cafetería, el auditorio, por diferentes salones de las distintas secciones del colegio, ósea canto, baile y actuación, cuando se estaba dando por vencido se fue a la azotea y ahí la encontró sentada escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, se acerco a ella y la escucho sollozar.

¿Ōkiddo-san estas llorando? – pregunto Len, tocándole el hombro, esta se sobresalto un poco – gomen, no quise asustarte – dijo de manera tranquila, sentándose a su lado.

Kagamine-san… ¿Acaso… me estaba buscando? – pregunto Hitomi, mirándolo, mostrando su cara llorosa.

Si, fuiste la única me trato bien hoy, a pesar de que no nos conocemos fuiste muy agradable conmigo, ignoraste los comentarios de Lluvia de plata y te acercaste a mi e intentaste animarme, en serio aprecio lo que hiciste – dijo Len, sonriéndole.

No… no fue nada – dijo Hitomi, muy sonrojada, secándose las lágrimas.

Ōkiddo-san, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué llorabas? – pregunto Len.

Etto… yo… bueno es que… - decía Hitomi, sin saber como explicarse.

Tranquila, no importa, no quiero forzarte a decir algo que no quieras y menos a un extraño, discúlpame por ser tan entrometido – dijo Len.

No, no… Kagamine-san no es un extraño, Kagamine-san es un excelente compañero de clase que vino a animarme – dijo Hitomi, emocionada, sonriendo ampliamente.

Si quieres podemos ser más que solo compañeros de clase – dijo Len, haciendo que Hitomi se sonrojara profundamente.

¿A…A que te refieres? – pregunto Hitomi, confundida y aun sonrojada.

Sé que no tienes amigos y por eso… me gustaría ser el primero – dijo Len, mostrándole el dedo meñique – prometo que no te dejare sola, de esa manera ya no tendrás que guardar el sufrimiento para ti misma – dijo sonriéndole de una manera muy tierna, Hitomi se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar mas fuerte que antes pero no era por tristeza sino por felicidad.

Arigato… arigato… - era lo único que Hitomi, repetía felizmente.

No hay nada que agradecer, eres una chica muy simpática no entiendo porque estas tan sola – dijo Len, confundido.

¿Tú… en serio crees que soy simpática? – pregunto Hitomi, ilusionada.

Absolutamente, por eso no entiendo porque no tienes amigos – dijo Len, insistiendo con la pregunta.

Eso… es porque… - dijo Hitomi, tratando saber que decir pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Que tonto soy, otra vez te estoy forzando, no te preocupes me dirás cuando te sientas preparada para hacerlo, ya que ahora somos amigos ¿No es así? – pregunto Len, sacando nuevamente el dedo meñique para hacer oficial su promesa.

Si, es verdad – dijo Hitomi, uniendo sus meñiques, mientras le salían mas lagrimas de felicidad – yo… también… quiero prometerte algo – dijo sonrojada.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Len.

Que yo… daré mi mayor esfuerzo para estar siempre a tu lado, para que me aceptes – dijo Hitomi, agachando la mirada pues se sentía avergonzada al decir eso.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Len, Hitomi lo miro y luego negó con la cabeza.

No, no es nada… yo me entiendo – dijo Hitomi, para después mostrarle una linda sonrisa.

Con Rin

Ella y Mikuo se encontraban revisando las carpetas de la profesora Mizuki, buscando más información acerca de las personas que estaban en su "lista de sospechosos".

Esto nos servirá de mucho – dijo Mikuo, sacándole fotos a unos archivos.

¿Salen bien? – pregunto Rin, curiosa.

Si, no te preocupes – dijo Mikuo, haciendo lo mismo con otros, Rin sonrió pero su expresión cambio rápidamente - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado.

Alguien viene, escóndete – dijo Rin.

¿Esconderme? ¿Y tú que harás? – pregunto Mikuo, confundido.

Confía en mí – dijo Rin, arreglando todo lo más rápido posible, Mikuo decidió ayudarla también, ya cuando quedaba una sola hoja fuera de lugar sus manos se tocaron, Rin sin saber porque se sonrojo ligeramente.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Mikuo, ya que Rin se había quedado congelada.

S-Solo… toma las carpetas y escóndete bajo el escritorio, yo se lo que hago – dijo Rin, entregándoles las carpetas y empujándolo para que se escondiera de una vez.

_Espero que este segura de lo que hace_ – pensó Mikuo, ya escondido, en eso entro una mujer como de 24 años, con el cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, la piel clara, vestida por una camisa marrón oscuro de rayas con otra tonalidad mas clara, un cinturón negro alrededor de la cintura, un pantalón beis y unas sandalias negras.

Hola… ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí? – pregunto la mujer.

Buenos días, usted debe ser la orientadora, soy Kagamine Rin es un gusto – dijo Rin, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ichikawa Mizuki el gusto es mio Rin-chan, dime ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina? – pregunto Mizuki.

Bueno Mizuki-sensei quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas sino le molesta y pedirle algunos consejos – dijo Rin, con una sonrisa.

Claro, toma asiento – dijo Mizuki, sentándose también, poniendo el rostro encima de sus manos, en señal de que la escuchaba.

Mizuki-sensei ¿Ha oído hablar de Lluvia de plata? – pregunto Rin, sorprendiéndola a ella y a Mikuo.

_Vaya, parece que va directo al punto_ – pensó Mikuo.

Si, muchos de los alumnos que vienen a verme son a causa de ese blog, parece que solo trae problemas – dijo Mizuki.

Así es, mi hermano gemelo Len se convirtió esta mañana en una de sus victimas – explico Rin.

Ya veo, con razón tu apellido me sonaba familiar, supe de esa noticia hace unos instantes cuando el director me lo comunico, le parece totalmente inapropiado y quiere que tanto el como Miku-chan tengan una serie de terapias conmigo para tratar ese asunto – dijo Mizuki, haciendo gestos con las manos al hablar.

Me imagine eso, por esa razón vine a hablar con usted, le puedo asegurar que esa no es mas que una gran mentira – dijo Rin.

No lo se Rin-chan, como veras mentira o no ya es el chisme del momento, todos en el colegio están hablando de eso, particularmente no por lo que da a entender el video sino porque un alumno nuevo le hace competencia a Kaito-kun – dijo Mizuki.

¿Conoce la reputación de Kaito-san? – pregunto Rin.

¿Conocerla? He tratado ya muchos casos de enamoramientos generados por el, es como el idol de Enoki, digamos que un 60% aproximadamente de las chicas vienen a verme porque o el les rompió el corazón o se encuentran profundamente enamoradas de el pero sienten que no avanzaran nunca mas allá de un amor platónico, lo cual tratándose de Kaito-kun no esta lejos de la realidad – explico Mizuki.

Entiendo, dígame Mizuki-sensei ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien sea Lluvia de plata? – pregunto Rin.

No, por desgracia no Rin-chan – dijo Mizuki, levantándose del asiento y caminando hasta ella, para luego apoyarse sobre el escritorio, mirándola fijamente – si lo supiera, me encantaría poder ayudarle, parece ser una persona solitaria que se refugia en su blog para hacerle daño a otros, siento que es alguien que nunca ha sabido estar en compañía y quiere que los demás sientan su dolor – explico preocupada.

¿Ha tenido alumnos que presenten algo tan siquiera parecido a eso? – pregunto Rin.

Por lo que veo estas muy interesada en Lluvia de plata, debe dolerte mucho lo que le hizo a tu hermano – dijo Mizuki.

Si, supongo que si, digo Len es un idiota sinceramente lo es, no siempre nos llevamos bien y puede ser muy molesto en ocasiones pero… debo admitir que sin el mi vida no seria la misma – dijo Rin, algo apenada.

Eso que dices es un sentimiento de hermandad muy lindo Rin-chan, ya lo he decidido, voy a ayudarte con tu investigación pero solo con una condición – dijo Mizuki.

¿Cuál condición? – pregunto Rin.

No actúes precipitadamente a pesar del daño que te ha causado y solo trata de evitar que siga haciéndolo, cuando le consigas tráele aquí, te garantizo que mejorara si lo haces, ¿Estas de acuerdo? – pregunto Mizuki, con una sonrisa agradable.

De acuerdo Mizuki-sensei – dijo Rin, con una sonrisa.

Bueno… esto es un secreto… pero creo que los que tienen más posibilidades de ser Lluvia de plata son… déjame buscártelos mejor - dijo Mizuki, levantándose, Rin empezó a sudar frio y Mikuo también.

_Por favor que no busque las carpetas_ – pedían Rin/Mikuo, mentalmente.

A ver… - dijo Mizuki, sentándose frente a la computadora, tanto Rin como Mikuo sintieron un gran alivio interno – considero que ellos – dijo haciendo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

Komatsu Aoi, Nomura Chie, Okita Emi, Sakata Hotaru, Takemura Kei… - decía Rin, mientras leía, Mikuo tomaba nota.

Con Miku

Miku se encontraba acostada en su cama, dormida, hasta que el ruido de su celular la despertó, abrió los ojos pesadamente y de manera adormilada buscaba su celular, al encontrarlo por encima de su almohada, vio que tenia 2 mensajes sin leer, se puso a revisar, uno pertenecía a Mikuo y el otro no reconocía de quien era, abrió el de Mikuo primero.

Posiblemente llegue tarde pero no te preocupes, te recompensare con puerros cuando regrese ¿Te parece bien? – leyó Miku, emocionándose por los puerros que le traería cuando volviera – si, me parece perfecto, sea lo que sea espero no te metas en problemas. Daisuki – decía mientras escribía su mensaje antes de enviar, luego se dispuso a revisar el otro, al ver su contenido se quedo muy sorprendida - ¿P-Pero que es esto? – pregunto confundida.

Con Len

Hitomi y Len seguían en la azotea, una suave y tranquila brisa adornaba la atmosfera de paz que los rodeaba en ese momento, aun faltaba para que se acabara la hora del almuerzo por lo que andaban sin ninguna preocupación, mirando el hermoso y brillante cielo despejado; el repentino sonido de una música rompió el ambiente, ambos se sorprendieron mucho y se levantaron a ver de donde provenía, al asomarse pudieron observar que Mikuo con un sintetizador era el causante de esa melodía que de pronto se hizo mas movida, pero el no estaba solo, Rin se encontraba cerca de el con un micrófono en las manos.

¿Rin, pero que están haciendo? – pregunto Len, confundido, para luego ver a Hitomi, quien aparentemente había perdido el brillo en sus ojos – ¿Te sientes bien Hitomi-chan? – pregunto preocupado, la voz de Rin llamo su atención nuevamente.

_Ni la ciudad vestida de iluminación_

_Podrá anestesiar mi dolor_

_Ya son las 2, mi rostro luce pálido_

_Todo cambio tan rápido_

_Mi encendedor se esta por acabar_

_Y mi interior de nervios se empieza a quemar_

_Si lo real fuera falsedad_

_Seria feliz sin nada a lo cual temer_

Rin se acerco más y más a Mikuo y sorpresivamente toco su cuello con la mano que tenia libre, observo en diferentes direcciones que estaba consiguiendo la atención que quería lograr.

_Pero soñé que del cuello te lograba agarrar_

_En un lugar bañado de roja luz del sol_

_Sin poder dejar de ver hacia tu cuello_

_Me ensimisme tan solo queriendo llorar_

Soltó a Mikuo y se alejo un poco mientras bailaba, volvió a mirar "al publico" el cual iba en aumento, sonrió satisfecha antes de cantar el coro.

_Llévame ya al reactor nuclear_

_Quiero hundirme en su interior sin compasión_

_Verme envuelta en su bella luz me haría muy feliz_

_Llévame ya al reactor nuclear_

_Si llego a el podre pagar todo el pesar_

_Que tú viviste cargando los pecados que yo cometí_

Mikuo rio levemente por la letra, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rin, se acerco a el y le dio un muy ligero empujo, ignorando su mirada de molestia, siguió su espectáculo el cual todos admiraban, las ventanas estaban a reventar de tantas personas asomándose por ellas, Rin se recostó en el suelo mientras seguía sonando la instrumental.

_En el reloj al marcar las 2_

_Apareció, alguien familiar_

_Pero no hay claridad_

_Tan solo siento confusión_

_En eco saturo mi mente la canción de Allego Agitate_

_Solo puedo oír la resonación de Allego Agitate_

_Es un ruido que no me deja en paz…_

Rin comenzó a pararse muy lentamente, luego siguió bailando tan movido como la música, los alumnos comenzaban a salir para "ver el concierto mas de cerca" ella sonrió complacida.

_Tuve un sueño donde me quedaba en soledad_

_Y sin parar mi cuarto crecía a plena medianoche_

_Pesadillas sin terminar_

_Al respirar la muerte me volvía a asechar_

_¡Kyaa!_

Al dar el grito todos le miraron sorprendidísimos y luego empezaron a gritar ellos, sinceramente "el público estaba muy emocionado".

_Llévame ya al reactor nuclear_

_Si llego a el podre acabar con el pesar_

_De que mi cuerpo y mi alma sientan ira y maldad_

Rin miro hacia la azotea, topándose con la muy sorprendida y confundida mirada de su gemelo, mirando ella con curiosidad, intriga y quizás un poco de rabia a la chica junto a el que la observaba de manera muy extraña.

_Imagina que es mi adiós final_

_Y que un nuevo mañana habrá_

_Más bello que ayer_

_Donde las almas se unan y plenas puedan estar_

_Lo se, mi mundo es… perfecto… tal vez…_

Dio unos gritos por escala antes de finalizar con su canción, estaba un poco cansada y respiraba agitadamente, tanto los alumnos que estaban afuera como los que permanecían adentro comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar animadamente.

Pareciera que esto es lo más emocionante que ha pasado desde el comienzo del curso – dijo Mikuo.

Bueno ese era el objetivo, todo marcha perfecto – dijo Rin, acercándose nuevamente el micrófono - ¡Me alegra ver que se han divertido tanto como yo! ¡Quisiera seguir cantando pero creo que es todo! – dijo y sonó la campana dando fin al del descanso, todos hicieron el típico "¡Bu…!".

La señorita tiene razón, es todo – dijo un hombre de 32 años de cabello y ojos negros, piel clara, vertido por una camisa a rayas azul con negro, pantalón marrón y zapatos negros – ambos, a mi oficina ahora – dijo tranquilamente para luego irse en compañía de Mikuo y Rin, todos los demás se quedaron mirando preocupados.

Espero no los vayan a castigar – dijo Len, preocupado, después miro a Hitomi y se dio cuenta de que seguía igual - ¿Qué te pasa Hitomi-chan? – pregunto mas preocupando, Hitomi solo desmayo cayendo en los brazos de Len.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

¡Konichiwa! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo, la canción que Rin canto se llama Meltdonw para quienes no la conozcan, voy a esforzarme para próximamente aclarar sus dudas pues seguro tienen muchas ganas de saber ¿Qué decía el mensaje que Miku recibió? ¿Qué planeaban Mikuo y Rin? ¿Quién es Lluvia de plata? Y sobre todo si podrán evitar que siga haciendo maldades, cuéntenme por medio de reviews ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Así me inspiro más rápido. Sayonara


	7. Investigando sospechosos

_**El camino a la fama**_

_**Capitulo 7: Investigando sospechosos**_

Mikuo y Rin se encontraban sentados en la oficina del director, preocupados del castigo que seguramente les esperaba pero de alguna manera estaban satisfechos, porque a pesar de eso lograron su objetivo, el director también tomo asiento y suspiro tratando de calmarse.

Muy bien ¿Podrían explicarme que fue lo que hicieron? – pregunto el director, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Solo queríamos hacer el almuerzo un poco más interesante con algo de música – dijo Rin.

Eso noto pero debieron pedir permiso para hacer eso – dijo el director.

Oh vamos, no es posible que en una escuela hecha para formar nuevos talentos como prospectos musicales no se les permita a los alumnos tocar, además fue durante el almuerzo, no interrumpimos ninguna clase, así que no entiendo que tiene de malo – dijo Rin, en verdad era muy valiente para hablar así y con tanta naturalidad, disimulaba perfecto su preocupación.

De acuerdo, debo admitir que tienes un muy buen punto, pero también debes entender que los alborotos así no pueden pasar por alto – dijo el director.

Tks – fue el sonido que dejo escapar Rin, en forma de frustración.

Pero director Tachibana si está de acuerdo con el argumento de ella sigo sin entender bien cuál es el problema, sé que armamos un poco de escándalo pero es por eso que estudiamos aquí, eso que se vio hoy es lo que un futuro queremos lograr, para eso que es que fundó Enoki ¿O no? Debería hasta estar orgulloso de nosotros – dijo Mikuo, dejando muy sorprendida a Rin y al director también.

Correcto, pero esas cosas igualmente deben avisarse, no digo que estén prohibidas pero una simple notificación antes hubiera estado bien, mas sin embargo no los voy a castigar – dijo Tachibana, haciendo que tanto Mikuo como Rin dejaran escapar un suspiro de alivio – pero ya que tienen tantas ganas de expresarse los pondré a cargo que de sala de radio – dijo sorprendiéndolos.

¿¡Que!? – preguntaron ambos.

Claro ya que les apasiona tanto la música, que mejor forma de demostrarlo que estando a cargo de la sala de radio, solo tendrán que poner música durante la hora del almuerzo, incluso pueden poner su propia música para que los alumnos la oigan, considero que algo así no sería tomado como un castigo, pueden turnarse como quieran eso se los dejo a ustedes, si tienen más dudas al respecto pueden preguntarle a la encargada o la ayudante del año, incluso la suplente del festival anterior – dijo Tachibana.

¿Quiénes serian esas 3 personas? – pregunto Mikuo.

La encargada del año pasado creo que fue la alumna Megurine Luka y su asistente era Yowane Haku, creo que ambas ahora pertenecen a tu curso ¿No Mikuo? – pregunto Tachibana.

Si, son mis compañeras – dijo Mikuo.

Bueno cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarles a ellas, ya pueden retirarse – dijo Tachibana, permitiéndoles salir lo cual rápidamente hicieron.

No puedo creer que nos pusieran a cargo de la sala de radio, hasta hubiera preferido un castigo – dijo Rin, frustrada.

No creo que sea tan malo, solo nos pusieron a cargo de la música del almuerzo – dijo Mikuo, intentando animarla.

Bueno lo importante es que conseguimos lo que queríamos, esto definitivamente tiene que salir en el blog de Lluvia de plata – dijo Rin, apretando los puños, complacida.

Valió la pena – dijo Mikuo.

¡Claro que sí! – dijo Rin, poniéndose feliz – esto es lo que nos volverá populares en un instante, incluso si por alguna razón Lluvia de plata no vio nuestro concierto terminara enterándose de todas maneras y pondrá todos los detalles en su blog, está noticia rápidamente superara a la de Len estoy segura, así la gente lo dejara de molestar – dijo decidida.

Que supere la noticia no significan que la olviden, es impresionante que el baka Don Juan de Kaito tenga un rival, así que no creo que sea algo que pase de moda tan rápido mas sin embargo esa no es nuestra prioridad – dijo Mikuo.

Tienes razón, lo que importa aquí es que si Lluvia de plata, comience a hablar de nosotros y las cosas que hagamos aparecerán en su blog – comenzó Rin.

Así nos acercaremos a los sospechosos, de la persona que no hable es Lluvia de plata – termino Mikuo.

¿Ves? Te dije que es un gran plan – dijo Rin, orgullosa de sí misma.

No te emociones todavía, no sabemos como pueda contraatacar – dijo Mikuo.

Eso no me preocupa, estoy preparada para todo, ya te dije que es mí deber recobrar el honor de un Kagamine – dijo Rin, decidida, con llamas en los ojos.

Bien, admiro y comparto el sentimiento – dijo Mikuo, acariciándole la cabeza, lo cual la hizo enojar.

Deja – dijo Rin, apartando su mano – no hagas eso, me hace sentir pequeña – dijo desviando la mirada.

Entonces te sientes como eres – dijo Mikuo, recibiendo un pisotón por parte de ella.'

¡Eres un idiota! – grito Rin, molesta, antes de irse.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cursos, cuando entraron fueron vistos por todos sus compañeros, algunos los miraron con sorpresa, otros con admiración y otros con envidia o inclusive rabia, muy poca fue la atención que le prestaron, simplemente le explicaron al profesor el porqué de su tardanza, ellos sin reganarlos ni nada les pidió que se sentaran y así lo hicieron.

_Me pregunto… ¿Con quién estaba mi hermano hace unos pocos minutos? Me miraba muy extraño… me intriga saber porque…_ - pensó Rin, mordisqueando levemente el borrador de su lápiz.

Señorita Kagamine… señorita Kagamine… ¡Alumna Kagamine Rin! – grito el profesor Hiyama, tratando de llamar su atención.

¿Qué? – pregunto Rin, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Por favor pase al frente – dijo Hiyama.

De acuerdo – dijo Rin, ocultando su nerviosismo porque siendo sincera no estaba prestando nada de atención a la clase y por lo tanto no sabía qué era lo que pretendía el profesor.

Bueno chicos como les iba diciendo se llama escala musical a la sucesión ordenada consecutivamente de todas las notas de un entorno sonoro particular; de manera simple, estos sonidos están dispuestos de forma ascendente, es decir de grave a agudo, aunque complementariamente también de forma descendente, uno a uno en posiciones específicas dentro de la escala, llamadas grados, para explicarlo mejor la señorita les demostrara a lo que me refiero – dijo Hiyama.

Correcto… entonces – dijo Rin, tomando aire, ya tranquila pues sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer – ah… ah… ah… ah… ¡ah…! – dijo en tonos de de mayor a menor, como lo había hecho anteriormente con su canción, ahora entendía porque el profesor la había escogido para eso.

Muy bien señorita Kagamine, puede sentarse – dijo Hiyama.

Si – dijo Rin, dirigiéndose a su asiento, todos volvían a mirarla, eso la hacía sentir bien pues era lo que ella quería, ya era totalmente imposible que Lluvia de plata no le interesara escribir sobre ella, se había vuelto el centro de atención en un instante, claro que no todos eran felices por eso pero poco le importaba.

Bueno antes de que suene la campana, la presidenta del curso quiere darle una información, Kaiko por favor – dijo Hiyama, una chica exactamente igual a Kaito pero más pequeña, vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanco, un moño de cinta azul como su cabello amarrada al cuello de la camisa, una falda de color gris con una cinta del mismo color adornando el borde inferior, unas medias negras que llegaban debajo de las rodillas y zapatillas blancas.

Como algunos ya saben el festival del colegio esta próximo y tenemos que empezar a planificar lo que vamos a hacer, para los nuevos alumnos debo explicarles que cada clase hará al menos 3 proyectos que cumplan las 3 secciones de aprendizaje que vemos, con esto me refiero a que los proyectos estarán divididos en canto, actuación y por supuesto baile, hagamos una lluvia de ideas ¿Les parece? – pregunto Kaiko.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Kaiko dividió el pizarrón en 3, para los distintos tipos de ideas y luego volteo a verlos, observo a Rin por unos momentos como planeando algo, sonrió de manera extraña antes de dirigirse a la clase nuevamente.

Bien y entonces ¿Quién quiere empezar? – pregunto Kaiko.

Kaiko-san, tengo una idea – dijo Gumi, levantando la mano.

Dime de qué se trata – dijo Kaiko.

¿Qué te parece si para el baile hacemos uno de chicos y otro de chicas? – pregunto Gumi.

Pues suena bien para mi, ¿Hay objeciones o alguna otra sugerencia? – pregunto Kaiko, como la mayoría estaban un poco faltos de idea aceptaron la propuesta de Gumi – de acuerdo entonces serán 2 bailes, uno por genero – dijo escribiendo la propuesta en el pizarrón.

Kaiko-san, yo tengo varias ideas acerca de la canción que podríamos bailar las chicas – dijo Miki, sonriente, con unas hojas en la mano izquierda, Kaiko se acerco a su asiento y ella le paso las hojas, luego de examinarlas por un momento se las volvió a dar.

Perfecto, discutiremos el tema con las demás después – dijo Kaiko, volviendo al frente, Miki asintió complacida - ¿Y bien chicos? ¿Algunos tiene temas que proponer para su baile? – pregunto.

_Tengo un par de ideas pero considerando todo lo que ha pasado hoy seguramente a nadie le interesa _– pensó Len.

Kagamine-san – dijo Kaiko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Len se sorprendió de ver que estaba frente a él, apoyada de manos sobre su mesa – estas muy callado ¿No tienes nada que agregar? Llevas mucho rato pensativo como para que no se te haya ocurrido nada – dijo sorprendiéndolo mas ¿Tanto lo había estado observando? Eso era un poco raro.

Bueno… yo… - dijo Len, un poco nervioso.

No te preocupes, son solo ideas no hay respuestas erradas – dijo Kaiko, sonriéndole.

Tengo ideas, para la canción – dijo Len, sorprendido por como ella lo trataba.

Ya veo, ¿Las tienes escritas como Miki-chan o algo para que pueda examinarlas? – pregunto Kaiko, con amabilidad.

No, pero supongo que podría tenértelas lista en un par de días – dijo Len.

¿Sería posible que me entregaras una al final del día? – pregunto Kaiko.

Si… creo que si – dijo Len.

Excelente Kagamine-san, cuento contigo – dijo Kaiko, sonriendo tiernamente, antes de volver al frente.

Tks ¿A quién trata de engañar con esa actuación barata? – pregunto Rin, en susurro, bastante molesta.

Muy bien, continuando con los temas, por lo que veo están un poco carentes de ideas, así que tengo una propuesta ya que Miki-chan y Kagamine-san tienen canciones que podrían ser los temas del baile, bien se puede escoger otro tema como la canción a interpretar ¿Están de acuerdo? – pregunto Kaiko.

Hai – dijeron todos.

Correcto, ahora la pregunta es ¿Sera un tema por genero o todos juntos? Y de ser todos juntos Miki-chan y Kagamine-san tendrían que competir entre sí por ver cuál de sus temas seria el ganador ¿Qué deciden? – pregunto Kaiko, antes de que Len pudiera hablar Miki se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención de todos.

¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Kagamine-san acepto el desafío y te advierto que no seré compasiva! ¡Miki-sama casi puede sentir la victoria! – dijo Miki, animada y muy emocionada, con llamas en los ojos, mientras todos le veían con una gota estilo anime.

Supongo que está más que claro ¿Aceptas, no es así? – pregunto Kaiko a Len, el cual asintió decidido – muy bien, entonces compitan justamente y que gane el mejor, suerte para ambos – dijo sonriéndoles.

Es un tonto ¿Por qué competir con Miki? Solo quiere buscarse más problemas – susurro Rin, molesta – _y lo peor de todo es que es tan obvio que ella solo quiere crearle más problemas y el muy estúpido los acepta, ay Len no eres nada suspicaz_ – pensó mirando a Kaiko.

Bueno ya tenemos casi todo pensado pero aun nos queda una actividad más, actuación ¿Sugerencias? – pregunto Kaiko.

Yo – dijo Defoko, levantando la mano, Kaiko le dio permiso de hablar – no hay nada mejor para llenar ese espacio que una obra de teatro y tengo una que te podría gustar – dijo extendiéndole unos papeles que Kaiko comenzó a mirar.

Es muy buena pero tendríamos que discutirla primero con la profesora Eri – dijo Kaiko, devolviéndole los papeles, Defoko asintió, Kaiko volvió una vez más al frente – por poco lo olvido, como ya casi se termina la primera semana de clases debo anunciarles de que es momento de que se inscriban en algún club, las pasantías por los distintos club comenzaran mañana temprano, no es obligatorio pertenecer a un club pero les digo que tiene muchos beneficios, alguien de quien podemos estar orgullosos es de Kagamine Rin-san, quien ya pertenece al club de radio – dijo para luego mirar a la mencionada, la cual estaba tan sorprendida como todos los demás ¿Cómo rayos ella sabia eso? Esa chica era en extremo sospechosa.

_De cierta manera debería decir, que no podía esperarse menos de la hermana de Kaito pero aun así sigo muy impresionada ¿Cómo lo habrá averiguado? _– pensó Rin, comenzando a tener dudas – _parece que si Kaito le hace la guerra a mi hermano, su "linda" hermanita piensa hacérmela a mí, su actitud es muy extraña como para dejarla pasar, necesito investigarla… tal vez deba decirle a Mikuo sobre ella_ – pensó tratando de trazar un plan.

_No creo que alguien como ella me dé mucho problema, los gemelos Kagamine pagaran el haberse metido con mi amado Niichan _– pensó Kaiko, volviendo a poner una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de dirigirse al curso nuevamente – ya por último, nuestras próximas clases estarán divididas yo me llevare a las chicas con la profesora Eri, la profesora de actuación, chicos Hiyama-sensei los llevara con el profesor de baile Hotaru-sensei, hablen con él sobre lo que quieren hacer con su rutina ¿Está bien? – pregunto.

Hai – fue la respuesta de todos, otra vez.

Entonces te lo encargo Kagamine-san – dijo Kaiko, sonriendo tiernamente solo para Len, el cual se apeno un poco por eso.

Segundos después sonó el timbre, Rin aprovecho ese breve receso para hablar con su gemelo, estaba enojada porque él creía en la amabilidad o debería decir hipocresía de ella, realmente Len era muy inocente a veces.

Len – dijo Rin, tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo arrastrado del salón, llevándolo a la azotea.

Oye Rin ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Len, extrañado por su actitud.

Eres un idiota – se limito a decir Rin.

¿Y ahora porque, que hice? – pregunto Len.

¿Cómo que, qué? ¡En verdad le creíste a esa mini Kaito versión chica! ¡Podre no saber mucho de actuación pero hasta yo se que sus palabras y sonrisitas no podían ser mas falsas! ¡Y aun así te ponías nervioso ante ella y todo! ¿¡Crees que no me di cuenta!? ¡Me miraba extraño y me sonreía sínicamente, no pudo dejar mas en claro su desprecio hacia nosotros! – dijo Rin, explotando su ira, desahogándose, respiro profundo tratando de recobrar la calma, antes de continuar – el pleito entre Kaito y tu, debería ser solo entre ustedes, vas sin embargo entiendo que como hermanas nos enojemos y de igual manera intentaremos interferir es por eso que no me cuesta entender porque me odia a mi también, ella es una chica muy rara Len, debes tener mucho cuidado al tratar con ella no sabemos de lo que sea capaz – dijo seriamente.

¿Crees que ella pueda ser Lluvia de plata? – pregunto Len.

Esa es una pregunta tonta y a la vez curiosa – dijo Rin, para luego soltar una leve risa – yo también lo pensé pero analizándolo bien no tiene mucho sentido puesto que al subir eso perjudica a la persona que tanto quiere proteger, pero no sé si Lluvia de plata no lo hizo con esa intención, ya que el que salió más afectado por eso fuiste tú así que no sabría decirlo con certeza pero lo averiguare, sea lo que sea que trame lo descubriré ¡Como que me llamo Kagamine Rin! – dijo Rin, decidida.

Cuando quieres vengarte, eres mucho mas astuta de lo que aparentas ser – dijo Len, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

¿¡Dices que si no busco venganza soy una idiota!? – pregunto Rin, enojada.

No tenias porque hacer eso – dijo Len, sobándose.

Cállate y volvamos, el receso ya debe estar por terminar – dijo Rin, volviendo su semblante serio, a cualquier precio descubriría los planes de esa chica, justo cuando el timbre sonó Rin ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su salón, encontrándose con la mirada de todas sus compañeras.

Kagamine Rin-san, que bueno que hayas vuelto estábamos esperando por ti para irnos – dijo Kaiko.

Entonces vámonos – dijo Rin, sin expresión alguna.

Kaiko las guio hacia el piso donde eran los salones de actuación, entraron al primero que quedaba a la derecha de las escaleras, topándose con una mujer como de 23 años, de cabello rojizo largo hasta la cintura sujetado en una coleta alta, ojos color jade, piel clara pero a la vez muy ligeramente tostada, tenia puesto un vestido negro que llegaba antes de las rodillas, con una chaqueta de jean manga corta y sandalias blancas.

Bienvenidas, yo seré su profesora de actuación por este año, soy Fumihiko Eri, por favor llámenme Eri-sensei, es un gusto – dijo la profesora, asiendo una leve reverencia.

Es gusto es nuestro – dijeron todas.

Buenos días Eri-sensei – dijo Kaiko.

Oh Kaiko-chan ¿De nuevo presidenta de la clase? – pregunto Eri.

Hai, queríamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre una obra que pensamos producir para el festival espero pueda ayudarnos – explico Kaiko.

Claro para eso estoy, déjenme ver – dijo Eri.

Defoko-san – le llamo Kaiko.

H-Hai – dijo Defoko, acercándose tímidamente a la profesora, extendiéndole unos papeles.

Me gusta mucho la trama, está muy bien solo necesita unas leves correcciones y podremos comenzar de inmediato – dijo Eri.

Perfecto – dijeron todas.

Bien haremos esto de la siguiente manera, necesitare a Kaiko y a Defoko para a terminar de pulir los detalles de la obra, las demás quiero que hagan un sorteo para ver quien se encargara de que cosas como el vestuario y montar la escenografía es muy importante ¿Si me comprenden? – pregunto Eri, a lo que todas asintieron – excelente divídanse en equipos luego de eso ¿De acuerdo? Todo el mundo a trabajar – dijo de manera animada y comenzaron a trabajar.

Con Len

Estaban todos vestidos con el uniforme de educación física, el profesor Hiyama aun se encontraba con ellos en ese momento estaba hablando con un hombre de piel clara cabello verde, ojos marrones, de semblante tranquilo y sereno.

Nee Hotaru-sensei – le llamo Len.

Dime Kagamine-kun – dijo Hotaru.

Esta es la canción que escogí se llama "Butterfly on your right shoulder" – dijo Len, extendiéndole unas hojas con la letra.

Oh es una letra muy dramática, me gusta es muy buena ¿Podrías cantarnos un poco? Quisiera conocer el ritmo para saber cómo vamos a trabajar – dijo Hotaru.

C-Claro, no hay problema – dijo Len, suspiro antes de comenzar a cantar, todos se quedaron impresionados porque aunque no fuera sorpresa que los alumnos de Enoki supieran cantar realmente supero las expectativas que tenían planteadas.

Excelente Kagamine-kun, dame un momento para darte un par de opciones – dijo Hotaru.

¿Mientras puedo ir a tomar algo? – pregunto Len.

Adelante – dijo Hotaru.

Len se acerco a su mochila para buscar algo de dinero y vio que su celular tenía un mensaje, al revisar vio que era de Miku.

"Estoy en la salida ¿Puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo" – dijo Len, al leer el mensaje, sintió muchas ganas de verla así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, viendo a lo lejos su silueta de espaldas, traía puesto un vestido color crema que llegaba antes de las rodillas y unas botas marrones, se veía tan hermosa que sin saberlo un ligero sonrojo se pinto en su cara, se acerco a ella felizmente - ¡Mik…! – dijo al estar al lado de ella pero se callo al instante al ver que esa tierna sonrisa que solía llevar no estaba y que sus brillantes ojos aguamarina le miraban con frialdad, se dio cuenta que estaban ligeramente hinchados ¿Acaso había estado llorando? No podía sentirse más confundido en ese momento.

Yo se que te prometí que no volvería a pasar… pero lo que hiciste en verdad me dolió – dijo Miku, confundiéndolo más.

No entiendo ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto Len.

¡Sabes de lo que hablo, no te hagas el desentendido! – dijo Miku, enojada.

¡En verdad no sé, dime! – dijo Len, desesperándose.

¡Eres un…! – dijo Miku, furiosa, para luego darle una fuerte cachetada - ¡Eres un idiota Kagamine Len y no te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida! – dijo para después comenzar a irse lentamente pues aun estaba lesionada.

Len solo se quedo ahí, sin decir palabra, observándola hasta que se perdió de su vista, no tenía idea a que se debía esa acción por parte de Miku ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que se enfureciera tanto? Lo cierto es que sin entender bien él porque, el dolor que le causaba el verla sufrir por algo que él hizo aun sin saber que es, era demasiado sofocante, su ira y frustración buscaban una salida, así que golpeo el muro con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que las consecuencias de esto se vieron reflejadas en las gotas que sangre que despedía su mano, eso poco y nada le importaba en ese momento, único que lo quería era saber cual fue la causa de todo.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, sé que tenía un tiempo sin actualizar pero es que tenia sinimaginacionitis crónica, enserio tuve una gran ausencia de imaginación así que de poquito en poquito pude finalmente terminar el capitulo y disculpen el retraso pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció, merece reviews? Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que buenos comentarios son buenas píldoras contra la falta de creatividad jaja, hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
